And Who Said We Were Done?
by earlschibiangel
Summary: The raven haired woman smiled sadly and yet the happiness she felt was just as overwhelming. She was going to have a baby in just mere months. She had just turned twenty-five last month and after waiting for the right man to come around, the one that she really loved having married his high school girlfriend, she had moved on.
1. Chapter 1

The raven haired woman smiled sadly and yet the happiness she felt was just as overwhelming. She was going to have a baby in just mere months. She had just turned twenty-five last month and after waiting for the right man to come around, the one that she really loved having married his high school girlfriend, she had moved on.

Sure, she was still young enough to find a man, but she was tired of waiting and the urge to have a child had hit her strong last year. She had watched mothers walk by with strollers and others with toddlers as she sat there in the park or at the store and found the urge overwhelming her. It had been at least five years since she had seen her friend, the one that had stolen her heart, and she hadn't really wanted to talk to him after the wedding and had slowly detangled her life from his. It had been her gift to him as a friend because she was sure that his wife didn't like him talking to her even if they were just friends.

Ring…Ring…

Sam looked up as the phone's rings echoed in her small house, the two bedroom home off from the city, perfect for the Goth who was not big on being around people in general. She knew no one in this area and only one person from what she considered her old life knew her new number and she didn't really feel like talking to her mother so she waited for the answering machine to pick up.

Ring…Ring…

Ring…Ring…

Click. _Leave a message and I might get back to you. _Beep.

"Samantha Manson, that is a rather sad voicemail greeting," her mother said with a scolding tone. "I know for a fact that you are there so pick up because I need to talk to you." Silence echoed in the house as Sam shook her head. She wasn't answering that call because with her mother it was always a call to come back to Amity or her mother had found the _perfect_ guy for her. Nope, she wasn't going to pick up. She had only given her mother the number for emergencies and her mother was abusing it with all her calls all the time. "Fine, call me back."


	2. Chapter 2

**sammansonrepilica**, welcome back. I hope that you enjoy this one. Thanks for adding it to your alerts. Yeah, I hope that it comes out well. Kind of put it out on spur of the moment.

**NoOne's Twilight**, nope. Valerie isn't married to Danny. That doesn't work for me. I see her as more of Tucker female since he needs to be put in his place. Thanks for adding it to your alerts as well.

* * *

Days went by and Sam continued on with her regular routine and that included ignoring her mother's calls. Sitting down to her computer she noticed that it had been at least a few weeks since her visit to the fertility clinic so making a note on her papers laying next to her she turned back to the screen and began working on her music, the beat vibrating under her and around her. She loved working on music and had no need for a job at this point with her weekly allowance through her trust that he grandmother had set up for her years ago. It also helped that her family was rich and allowed her to do what she wanted even if they really didn't want her to do what she did.

Ring...Ring...

Sighing Sam resumed her work as the phone rang again, but this time there was no voice on the other end, no, this time the person hung up. The Gothic girl smiled as she continued, her voice now blending in with the beat. Around her there were posters of her work and pictures that intermingled with them of her as a child, her parents as well as ones of Tucker and Danny. Tucker still sent her pictures of him and Valerie, the popular girl turned girlfriend and now wife. They had just had their first kid and were already expecting another in a few short months. She was happy for them.

"Something so dark. Something so dark inside of me." Music continued as she tapped her foot to time herself. "There is something so dark inside of me, the bleakness sliding in and seeping into my heart." As she continued to sing, the music making her relax as she moved to the song. Suddenly a knock sounded in the large home, but Sam couldn't hear it as she continued to sing. "Where were you when I needed your chill, when I needed your strength?"

"You need to answer your phone," a male voice said to her right making Sam fall back, the chair sliding out from under her. Before she hit the ground she felt arms falling around her and she looked up into a pair of cerulean orbs. "Sorry." Danny helped her back up before setting the chair upright.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she practically cried in frustration. Hitting a button on the computer the music died leaving the pair in silence. Danny's hand fell behind his head as he chuckled.

"Funny thing, um, your mother called me and sent me out here." The raven haired woman's mouth fell open in shock. "Yeah. She was getting a little worried since you weren't answering your phone." Shaking her head she sat back down, but this time she turned to him as he stood before her. He looked good, his slender form had filled out more now that he had grown older and his hair was longer, the raven locks falling over one of his eyes as he stared at her. "Well, I can see that you are fine so I guess I can let her know..." he faded off as if he were a little uneasy, like there was something else on his mind.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she said, the awkwardness of their relationship falling around them like a blanket. "Why you though?" He shrugged. He didn't know why either since her parents hated him with a passion, not even the fact that he was a hero seemed to deter their hate for him and his family. Danny just stood there and finally she asked, "What is wrong? I can tell that you want to say something to me, but you seem unsure of something."

"Well, this explains a lot, but why don't you call me anymore? Hell, Sam you haven't talked to me in years." She looked up at him as he moved toward her, his eyes sad as he continued. "We used to talk and hang out and then all of a sudden you seemed to drop off the face of the Earth."

"I moved and after that I started doing my own thing. You had a lot going on with your marriage and work so I figured between the two of us we had busy enough lives..." she faded off when he looked at her funny, the look one of disbelief as if he knew she was lying and she had a feeling that he _did_ know. Danny knew her better than anyone and vis versa since they had been friends for forever. No one understood how she felt more than him because both of them had been outcasts most of their life, not fitting in with their families and not with the others at school. The sun was still rising in the distance as noon grew closer and Sam felt it as her stomach clenched with hunger pains.

"I call shenanigans on you for that one," he said softly. "I think that you have been avoiding me for some reason." Suddenly he looked over as if something had caught his eye and she watched as his eyes grew wide before he reached out to grasp at the papers laying on her desk. She wouldn't have worried so much if she hadn't just realized what she had written on that particular sheet. As her face went red she reached for it. "Sam?" he asked as he looked to her, the sheet in her hands now as she thrust it behind her back. "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know yet," she muttered as she stared at the floor. Looking back up at him she missed the look that flickered in his cerulean orbs. "I haven't taken a test yet or anything."

"Are you feeling sick or something? Is that why you need to a test?" Sam shrugged noncommittally. "What is that supposed to mean?" the halfa questioned getting a little frustrated with his Gothic friend. "Sam, why would you need a test? Either you think you are because something happened or yo-"

Suddenly his eyes grew huge and Sam had a bad feeling that he knew what she had done so she quickly intervened with, "So, won't Paulina be upset with you being gone?" That seemed to stop him rather quickly, but the look that replaced the other one wasn't any better so she continued, "Or is she on another modelling trip?" That seemed to make it worse as he shook his head. There was something wrong with her friend and she wasn't sure what it was, but she would find out soon when he really needed to talk.

"She is on a trip, but not a modelling one at this moment, not sure where she is exactly and can't say that I really care. Paulina and I are divorced." Sam's face revealed all the shock she felt at that statement. "Yeah, I know. I think that everyone was waiting for the shoe to drop on that one."

"What happened?" He shook his head, his raven hair shifting over his face as he turned from her. "Danny?" She was growing concerned. He had seemed to love Paulina with all his being. He went out of his way to make her happy even when Sam had seen it crush him on plenty of accounts. She wanted too much and never gave enough back, but he had dated her during high school and then had decided he loved her enough to marry her so what could have torn the couple apart. She was sure it had been Paulina, but if she said that he might get upset and she could see that was the last thing that he needed to do right now.

"I don't really want to talk about and if I remember correctly we were talking about the fact that you had artificial insemination done." The dark haired girl frowned.

"_We _weren't talking about that, _you _just happen to see a note that I made and started probing."

"Come on, Sam. Why won't you tell me what is going on?" Sam stood up, her eyes flashing.

"For the same reason that you won't talk about Paulina I'm sure." Sighing she walked past him and down the stairs to the first floor with the halfa following her. "If you must pester me I just want a kid, okay? Simple as that." Danny walked up behind her as she headed for the kitchen. He had never been in this house, in fact if her mother hadn't called him then he was sure he would have never stepped foot in this house.

"It's not that simple," the male stated. "I know that the flour baby thing several years ago brought out this maternal instinct that you said you didn't have, but shouldn't you get married first?" Sam turned on him at the same time that she was opening the refrigerator door to get him something to drink since she knew he wouldn't be leaving until he had all the answers.

That was the problem with having a half ghost as a friend. No real privacy.

"It is that simple and as for the having a husband, why?" She pulled out the vegetable juice and some soda for him before heading for the cabinet to get glasses. "I have no need for a male when there are men out there that sell that chance to the highest bidder. I could have child of my choosing and raise him or her the way that I want without having to worry about some man dictating everything."

"Not everyone is like your father," Danny said. Sam nodded.

"I know that, but I am different and guys just don't do different. They want the girls that are perky, slender and meek. I can't be any of those so I decided to move on and have a child that way too." Looking up at the clock she put the drinks away before going back to get the actual drinks. Handing him his she continued, "Look, there aren't many guys like you that can handle Goth chicks and our crazy moods." She smiled at him. "But don't worry because you know me and you know that I can do anything that I put my mind to."

"Well, I guess that I have done what I came to do and will be on my way." Sam nodded.

"Let me walk you out since I was going to go out before it got too hot." Danny pulled out before Sam and was gone before she headed down the street, her boots clomping on the soft ground. The small town that she had moved to wasn't too far from Amity, but far enough that she never had to worry about running into people she knew. The people here were nice and most of them left her alone which is what she wanted. She walked into the neighborhood pharmacy.

"Hey, Samantha," an elderly male behind the counter called out. He was in his late seventies with his slender form still standing tall and still sporting a full head of salt and pepper hair. He wore a white apron over the tan slacks she knew he wore behind the counter. Today he wore a light blue collared shirt.

"Hi, Mr. Spear. How is everything today?"

"Fine, what are you in here today? More art supplies?" The Goth shook her head as she headed for the counter, the old counter scratched and worn like most of the town.

"Need a test today," she said as her cheeks flushed. The man behind the counter nodded as if handing an unmarried, yet to see with any man, woman were as natural as breathing. Taking her money and handing the change along with the bag back he waved her off. Sam headed back out and heading back home she pondered about the fact that Danny had showed up at that particular moment. Her mother had never once sent someone to check on her so why now? Shaking her head she walked up to her house. "Forget about it," she told herself before letting herself into her home.

* * *

Negative.

She wasn't pregnant. That meant that she would have to go back to that clinic. She didn't like going there, but knew that was the only way save for hunting out a man and having sex. The only experience she had with sex was when she hit eighteen and that one had not been something she had ever wanted to repeat. The guy had been nice enough and they had dated for a few months but when it came time to do it... Well it had been painful and he had been quick. She had been told that it would be like that, but she had also read that if the guy did it right it wouldn't be as bad as it had been for her or it could be something wrong with her because he had seemed to enjoy it well enough.

Shaking her head at the memory she frowned. That was the last thing she wanted to do at that point. Sex just wasn't her thing. Looking down at the stick in her hand, the blue line telling her that there was no baby on the way she grew upset. Sighing she threw it in the bathroom trash, the sound of it hitting the bottom of the black canister. As she was heading back into the main room the phone began to ring, the sound grating on her nerves at this point so rushing over to it she snatched it up.

"Okay, _mother_, I have answered the phone and before you ask I don't want to date any of those so called men you have lined up!" Silence. That must have shocked the older woman.

"Oookayyy, now I can see why you won't answer her calls." Sam turned beet red when she realized what she had just told the person, who was not her mother, on the other end of the phone.

"Shit," she muttered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you that." Smacking her face she sat down at the kitchen table as she took up her drink from before, Danny's still on the counter empty.

"Yeah, I can tell." Silence. "Um, how did it turn out?" Amethyst orbs blinked in confusion before she realized that he was talking about the test.

"Negative," she said, her tone flat. "Guess that means another visit to the clinic." Might as well tell since he knew already. She really wasn't all that excited about going back to the clinic. They had given her fertility drugs to ensure that she would have a higher chance of getting pregnant and it hadn't worked very well this first time.

"What if you don't do that," he stated. It obviously wasn't a question so she glared at the phone going back to the fact that he had mentioned needing a husband before having a child.

"We just had this talk," she stated in a clipped tone, but his next words stopped her in her tracks.

"No, I mean..." Silence. "Why not me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**GeminiCross, **lol.

**ShadowDragon357, **yeah. Pretty awkward question asked in a really awkward way, but I guess better over the phone so she couldn't see his face when he asked that and vice versa.

**sammansonrepilica, **well there are two reasons, but he is only going to tell you one and then she is going to find out the other and that is the reason that will blow your mind as well as make you want to hunt her down and kill her.

**NoOne's Twilight. **lol. Here it is.

**LittleLottie187**, thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

* * *

Sam sat across from Danny, the pair of them sitting in her home at her dining table as her clock that hung over said table ticked away in what could only be described as an awkward silence. Danny sat there looking at his hands while Sam looked at the clock. She had agreed to listen to his proposal before she shot him down, but this was getting them nowhere. She opened her mouth to say something and was cut off as Danny began to speak.

"I know that that was rather weird for me to ask, but after what you said I don't see why _we_ can't have a baby together. We are single consenting adults."

"I don't know, I mean you just got out of a long term relationship and well, I am just your friend..." she faded off as the halfa in front of her grasped her hands as he looked into her amethyst eyes.

"Sam, that is what would make this better for the both of us, I mean we get along and we are friends," he explained. "I know that you think it can't work because of my past relationships, but I also want a baby and I don't really want to go through another relationship that might end like this one did. What would happen to the child then?" Sam still looked skeptical and she still wasn't sure what had broken up the relationship to begin with.

"I don't know. You are right that as friends that would make this a better deal, but at the same time that could be a negative aspect too."

"There are no negatives in this because we are such great friends..." he faded off and she knew what he was thinking and she didn't want to get back into that.

"Danny, what happened with Paulina? You were so far in love with her that most of the time she was around your f- your ghost fighting took a beating leaving me and Tucker to fight off ghosts that were far more powerful then the pair of us." The halfa across from her looked shamed for a moment.

"I am sorry for that," he said as he looked down at his hands and Sam felt sorry for mentioning it because most of the time those fights were just with her and the ghost because Tucker was too scared. Sure, he had helped her when it came down to it, but for the most part he cowered somewhere safe claiming she was better at it, not that she would tell Danny that. Better that he think both of them fought for Danny then that Sam had been left in fights that sometimes nearly ended with her a blood stain on the streets of Amity.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," the Gothic woman stated. "Anyway in that respect I still want to know what happened. It must have been a good relationship because you two were together for what, three years?"

"No, we didn't make it to our one year anniversary." Sam's eyes grew large in shock. Why had no one said anything? She had slowly stopped hanging out with him when he had first started dating the Hispanic female and when Paulina had made it clear she really didn't like Sam hanging around her boyfriend the Goth had stepped back. Sighing she thought about that day and she was sure that the halfa sitting across from her even knew the lengths that the Casper High queen had gone to ensure that Sam stayed away. "What are you thinking about?"

"High school," she muttered. "And the fact that I am glad that it is over because I would never go through that hell again." Danny smiled.

"It wasn't that bad," he stated at which Sam removed her hands from his as her eyes flashed.

"Danny, I don't know what rose colored glasses you were wearing during that time, but it was _shitty_! You were stuffed into lockers while Tucker was made to suffer because of what he was! No one should be called the names that he was called and you should never had been hurt or belittled by those assholes!" She stood up now as she continued her rant. "High school sucked and then on top of all that you continued to save those rats!" Walking from him she still released what the halfa was sure had been held in for a long time. "The teachers were on the _popular_ _students'_ payroll while good students were fucked over!" Turning to him she forced herself to take a deep breath. "Forget I even said all that because I am done with people in that town. I never have to see them while you have to continue protecting them."

"Sam, I don't want to talk about all that. I just want to talk about the possibility of having a child together with no strings attached." Danny didn't move from his seat and with another sigh Sam moved back to her seat even as she wanted to shake the male before her.

"You know what, sure, why not, but I want to know that there will be no other female hunting you down to reconcile or anything because if we have a child I don't want Paulina to suddenly decide she wants you back because I will not put _my_ child near her or in her care." Danny shook his head.

"She won't be in my life," he stated.

"How can you be so sure?" the Goth questioned as she leaned forward. "How can you be sure with all that you put into that relationship that she won't decide that she wants another chance?"

"She was cheating on me," he said simply and as much as it shocked the Goth before him she waited for the other shoe to drop. "Had been before the wedding and before we had started dating."

"Oh, well, yeah, that sounds like all ties are cut." Silence filled the air. "Danny, I need to know one other thing." When he said nothing she continued, "Why do you want a child?"

"I guess the same reason you do," the raven haired halfa stated and when he didn't elaborate she nodded letting him leave it out there. She knew why she wanted one and if he felt that way then she was fine with it.

"Okay."

"So you're in?" She nodded and the silence fell over them as well as the awkwardness. "So, um, how do we do this?" Sam smiled awkwardly.

"We do just like I planned to do it, but this time the only difference is I will know who's baby I am having." Danny shook his head even as his cheeks turned red. "What?"

"No artificial shit," the halfa said. "We should do it the, um, natural way." Now the raven haired woman across from felt the heat on her cheeks as she blinked as images entered her mind. Could they do that? How would that work? "I know that it sounds weird since we are friends, but I think that doing in like this would be better than in some clinic."

"I-I don't know, I mean..." she faded off as her blush grew deeper.

"We have to think of the child as well, Sam. I mean do you want our child to find out that their parents didn't even do it the normal way? That would make any kid scarred when they grew up to find that they were basically a test tube baby." There was some logic to that statement and the Goth had to admit that he was right on those accounts, but how was she supposed to keep up appearances when he wanted to make it all the more personal.

"Okay, but, um, we only have to do it when the time is right and nothing else," she stated quickly before she lost the nerve. She was being handed a golden chance to have something of Danny forever and she wasn't going to say _no_ because she was afraid of what could happen. It would be simple. They only do it when necessary and with the fertility shots she was doing weekly then it might only take one time for them to get the results they wanted. "That is the only way this is going to work."

"Okay," he agreed. "How do you know when that is?"

"I will go to the doctor and talk it over with him before setting our plan into motion after all I have to go there anyway for my weekly appointment. You will also have to go to the doctor to be checked out because we want to make sure that we do this right." He nodded again. They wanted it to go smoothly and he supposed with them only wanting to get pregnant that he needed to make sure that they got it in one shot. Sam stood up now, her cheeks still flushed. "I will call you when the time is right, but that may not be for another several weeks so just be ready to come out here at a moment's notice." Again he nodded still in shock of what they were doing, hell, what he had proposed they do. "Danny, if you want to call a stop to this you can."

The halfa looked at her, his cerulean eyes taking in her as if he was seeing her for the first time and knowing that if he told her _no_ that she would go back to her initial plan. For some reason that didn't set well and the poor male didn't know why but he couldn't see her having some stranger's baby.

"No, I want to do this." He smiled now. "I want to have a baby with you."

* * *

The next day Sam headed out to her doctor's office. She signed in and glancing at the clock noted that she still had ten minutes before her appointment. She was surprised that she had gotten here this close to her scheduled appointment because she hadn't slept all night and with nothing to do that morning had opted to leave early.

"Sam," the nurse called out. The Goth in question headed up to the door that led to the back offices, her nerves all a flutter for what she was about to ask. She knew most of the answers, but that had been for the clinic and with Danny being her future baby's father she had more. After sitting down on a the table, the cushion not nearly as comfortable as the chairs in the waiting room and the white paper that covered the table making a crinkling sound she waited.

It was an excruciating wait that she was sure had only been minutes but for her it had gone on for hours and with each second she grew unsure of what she was doing. The door opened to reveal her male doctor, the man entering the room just barely in his thirties, but she was comfortable with him more so than she would have been with a female doctor. She didn't know why by having another woman look you over was rather embarrassing.

"Hello, Samantha," the male doctor said as he held up her chart. "I see that you are here for the hormone ejections so that means that the baby didn't take."

"Yes, Dr. Legup. I am leaning toward another way now and I have a few questions." He nodded as a nurse came in with the injection, her gaze never falling on Sam as she handed the doctor the items. After she left he turned to Sam, placing the needle on the table as he pulled out an alcohol wipe as well as all the necessary things for after the shot. Cleaning off the spot he wrapped the rubber strap around her arm as she relaxed. She hated needles, but knew that once she got pregnant that she would have to deal with them all the way up until the day her child was born so she endured them with that anticipated day in mind.

"Okay, all done." Pulling his gloves off he disposed of the needle before turning to her as she flexed her arm. "What are some of your concerns?"

"Well, I am endeavoring to have a baby with a male friend of mine and I need to know about how to plan the perfect moments to... well..." Her face grew red.

"You need to know when the perfect time to have intercourse is and what you need to do to ensure that the pregnancy sticks." She nodded. The male stood up and heading for a closet pulled out a book, the book the size or a calender with a picture of a woman and male on the front. Turning he handed it to her.

"The Best Plans and Positions for Conceiving?" Sam looked up uncertainly.

"Trust me," Dr. Legup said with a smile. "My wife and I have had all our children using this book and several of my patients have used this as well. I know that it will answer all your questions and then some. There is also a calender in there that you use to note your temperature and periods so you can time it better." Nodding she stood up and walked out the door with a spaced out look on her face. A book? What a strange thing for a doctor to have, but with those reviews maybe that was why he had it in his offices. Heading out of the doctor's office she began to read and within the first few sentences she found her cheeks turn red again before closing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**sammansonrepilica, **not necessarily I told you that if I were to tell anyone that they would want to kill Paulina more so then they do from watching the series and believe me when Sam finds out she _will_ fly off the handle...

**Jaded Jimmie Productions, **yeah he is. I think that this part fits him like a glove and thank you for adding this story to your alerts.

**Mel, **thank you.

I would like to warn you before hand that it gets a little steamy in this chapter so heads up...

* * *

"Um, we may have a problem because I wasn't aware of the extra... work and time that went into doing this naturally vs the more artificial process," Sam said as her cheeks turned red. Good thing that they were talking on the phone and not in person because she was sure he would see how she felt about the _process_ that went into getting naturally pregnant and even though she should feel nervous she felt excited too because there were so many positions and she really wanted to try them all.

"How much time?" the halfa on the other end inquired and she thought she heard excitement in his voice as well.

"Six months to a year depending on the couple," she took a breath as her heart pounded wildly. "Danny, are you sure you want to do this? I mea-"

"Sam, stop trying to push me out of this. I am sure that I want to do this with you. Do you want to do this with me? Because you seem to be having more trouble with this idea." Sam sputtered.

"I do want to, but I don't want you to regret it after the fact and besides we haven't even talked about how we are going to go about this much less what happens after the baby is born."

"Yeah, you are right. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight and we can discuss this then?" Sam knew what she wanted, but when she gave him her plan would her kind hearted friend be able to handle the terms?

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan, um... Where do you want to meet?"

"Well, I suppose that we should do this where no one knows us because I am sure that you don't want anyone here to know what is going on and you have to live in the town you are-"

"I get it, Danny. Thanks for the concern." Silence as the heiress thought about it. "I know the perfect place."

* * *

A few hours later found the couple in a town next to both of them and were now sitting at a nice dark restaurant with several other couples. As this was more a place for romance all the booths were separated with a good distance between them so no one would think it odd about them whispering close together and neither would anyone be able to point them out in the darkness.

"Okay, so there is quite a bit so I hope you caught up on your sleep," the Goth stated with a smile knowing that with Danny still ghost fighting that he didn't really keep regular hours, but the halfa shot her a glare none the less. "Just joking, lighten up." She watched as he smiled and she realized that he had been playing too so sighing they sat down with a foot between them.

"Uh, Sam don't we need to sit closer if we want to talk about the plan because you did say this was the best place for that kind of conversation," the raven haired male stated as he looked around. "We don't really look like a couple right now." Sam looked around and he was right. This really was a lovey dovey place as most of the couples were either eating and leaning close to their partner or just flat out petting on each other. Turning red again she was thankful that it was so dark, but when she failed to make the move that he had insinuated he moved closer to her. Sam stiffened and when he whispered, "If you want this to look real then I suggest that you relax because with you acting like this most people would think that I am holding you captive."

At the image of him holding her captive the raven haired woman turned redder but forced her body to relax.

"Good, now, um, lean close." Just as she did that a voice almost made them pull apart.

"Well, looky looky. I guess this was the real reason that you divorced me without so much warning," a accented voice said and looking up the pair found Paulina standing there with a look of scorn on her face as she eyed Sam. Danny ignored her as he tugged Sam close and the heiress realized that Paulina was accusing Danny of cheating on her with Sam. The heiress smiled. This would be fun revenge.

Smiling up at the Hispanic woman she said, "It must have been the lack of _bedroom_ prowess." The look on the raven haired Goth a look of pure innocence and yet there was something so sexual about the look she gave the halfa next to her. "Oh, I am so sorry. I was supposed to keep that to myself." Danny turned beet red as he watched Sam try to look innocent, her lavender colored lips puckered as she drew her brows together as if concerned about her slip up. "I hope you doesn't bother you that I know that, but for someone who I am sure has had plenty of time in the bedroom," the Gothic woman stated with a wave of her hand," or wherever you did your thing that it's not unheard of to just be so bad at it that your past partners need someone who knows how to please a man."

Danny tried to hold in the chuckle at the look of anger that was burning on his ex-wife's face as Sam pulled Danny closer to her as her fingers played with the front of her shirt and then the halfa had another problem as he felt his pants grow a little tight as his hand tightened on her waist. She didn't feel it or she was so busy enjoying her revenge on the woman before them that she leaned over, her lips touching his neck making a groan escape him and this time she looked to him and seeing the dazed look on his face blinked in confusion. Just as she would have asked something he leaned close and kissed her, his lips pressing down on her and they would have stayed there, but Paulina made a coughing noise so they separated.

"Um, so where is your little extracurricular activity that I believe you were doing on the side?" Danny managed to toss out even as he felt the need to take Sam in the bathroom for a taste of those lips again. The Hispanic woman frowned just as said male appeared and Sam almost choked when she saw it was Dash. "Oh, there that jock is. I guess that no matter how far you go from high school that some habits are hard to break."

Now it was Sam's turn to hold back the laughter especially when Dash's blue eyes spied her and opening ogled her as Paulina watched in shock, but it didn't last when Danny began to growl, but stopped when Sam leaned over, her face covering his so that only Danny could hear her murmur something softly to him before she lay her lips across his this time, her hands weaving into his long black hair at his nape as she groaned encouraging him to open his mouth to her invasion. It felt like it was forever that they were like that, but then Sam pulled back before laying a peck on his lips before turning to the couple still watching them.

"Sorry, I just can't help it when Danny so close I just want to _ravage _him," the Goth murmured huskily making Dash lick his lips just seconds before Paulina smacked him. As the couple hurried off Sam turned to Danny. "That would be our third fake out and by far the most fun I have had in forever." Looking down at him she remembered what they were supposed to be discussing and even as her nerves buzzed with lust. "Um, we need to get to talking because I have a long day tomorrow getting a few things into place," she said as she moved a bit away and even as Danny still wanted to jump his best friend he nodded.

"So, what was bothering you about our arrangement?" Pulling out the book she laid it between them and as if he felt she was once more too far again he pulled her close as his arm rested against her shoulder as he looked down at the pages that were laid out to him and found himself blushing now too. That was a lot of positions, but he didn't see a problem with that. He looked to her again and now she pointed at the beginning of the sentence that started out the chapter and didn't even react. "That? That is what is bothering you? Seriously, Sam?" He shook his head. "I can't even remember the last time that I even had sex so why should that matter?"

"Um, because you can't masturbate either," the Goth stated.

"Here's the deal," he said as he looked down at her. "Sure, having sex is great, but as you told my ex just a few minutes ago. I wouldn't do it unless it were pleasurable and that is one thing that I do not do. Masturbating is not what I consider something to waste my time on." Now Sam gave him a look and he held up his free hand. "Don't get me wrong because as a teen my hand was my-"

"Stop," she hissed as her cheeks darkened again. "That is way more than I need to know!"

"The thing is on top of all this we have to watch what you, um, what you wear underwear wise and if I remember you kind of like both. Also," she rushed on. "you can't do certain things, not that I am sure if you do those things, but there are so many things to consider that I wasn't even aware of." Danny pulled Sam into a hug.

"Calm down," he whispered.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she looked around before remembering that they were in couples' restaurant.

"Dear god, Sam do you not remember what a hug is?" he questioned jokingly as he released her, the flush on her cheeks returning, but this time it was frustration that made her red like a cherry.

"You can be such an ass," she muttered as she turned his attention back to the book. "You can take this home since I have already read it and have a calender for the woman's part of things." With that said she looked up as a waiter approached the table. "I need a drink please."

"Yes, ma'am and what would you like?" She wanted to request a whisky and coke, but knew that that was out of the picture so telling him she wanted some sweet iced tea he turned to Danny.

"A Crown and coke please," he said and Sam shook her head before ordering him a tea as well. Before he could protest she threw him a glare.

"_We_ can't drink or smoke during this time so get over it." As Danny scowled at her the waiter returned with their drinks and Danny glared at the drink while Sam ordered her food. "Still want do to this because remember this could take up to a year to work." Danny nodded. "Okay. So we need to discuss a few other things like after the baby is born. How are we going to go about this?"

"Well, I thought we could live closer or together during the first year after all that is when the bond between the baby and his or her parents really starts." The Goth next to him revealed her shock as her mouth dropped open. "I did do some research on babies," he said shrugging it off. Sam wasn't just shocked about that, but the fact that he wanted them live together for a year.

"I guess we could move closer," she said softly.

"I would rather you and I lived together so that the baby would get to see us equally," the halfa admitted. She shook her head.

"Danny, that wouldn't work. I just moved and you can't just expect your family to be okay with me moving in and then suddenly announcing that, _oh, yeah I am having your son's child and we don't plan on getting married!_" People around them began to look, but with a glare in those particular directions they looked away.

"So, why not just move in now, you know act like we are thinking of getting married and then just before the marriage we break it off? No one would be the wiser and no one would give us any grief."


	5. Chapter 5

**sammansonrepilica**, I thought about it because like most of the female gender I do like a good lemon.

**ShadowDragon357**, that would work, but then most kids want to search for their parents and then when they find them... for a test tube baby they would find out the truth... kind of a dead end you know? And me too. So shameless, but what fun! As for moving in together...well, that is a pro and con.

**Guest**, glad you liked it. Here is more! :)

**anime84guy** & **8Black-star8** thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

I would like to warn you before hand that it gets a little dirty in this chapter so heads up...

* * *

Sam blinked, her amethyst eyes wide in shock at what had just come out of his mouth and she just sat there, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to process what he had just proposed.

"Danny? Are you thinking clearly?" He frowned at her.

"Sam, you must not be thinking clearly," he stated as he leaned toward her, her brows drawing close in anger at his words. "And don't get mad because this works out for the both of us." She turned her gaze toward him with a look of confusion at those words. "Trust me."

"Danny, I don't understand you at all, I mean you just got out of a bad relationship and yet you want me, the woman who wants to have you give her a baby, to move in?"

"Okay, listen to me and then think about it. I will give you a week and yes, I know you hate deadlines but with the timing that has to be done for our endeavor together it makes sense to have this deadline." She waited and he took that as the sign to continue. "There are just as many perks for you, if not more in fact, than there are for me. One, you and I will be able to do it when need be because you will be in my house and that is what you want, right? Or are you looking forward to driving down here or waiting for me to make it to your place on time? That would be stressful for the both of us and neither of us need that."

"You have a point."

"With you moving in with me that would stop any gossip, and I know that you could care less about what people think, but think about our child. Would that be fair to them?"

"Okay, you are making very good sense with all this. Just those two alone are plausible. Okay, I will accept your proposal, but why your place?"

"My house is bigger than yours and so it would make more sense to move in there, wouldn't it? Also, I still have a job even if it is slow right now." Sam smiled now.

"What? Skulker get tired of getting his ass handed to him?" Danny chuckled as the pair settled back into a comfortable air as they began to talk about all that needed to be planned.

* * *

That night Sam tossed and turned in her bed, her body glazed with sweat as she and Danny made love in her dreams, his body so in tuned with hers that she knew that it was just a dream. She could feel it though, the pain and the pleasure as the halfa in her dreams made love to her like there was no tomorrow and with a cry she sat up as her body shook with aftershocks.

"Damn," she muttered wiping her neck as sweat tickled her skin on it's way down her body. "And that was just a dream." Laying back she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so sitting up she headed for her studio, the clock on her nightstand reading 5:00 am. Turning on her computer she began to work on a beat as her mind assaulted her with so many words to go with what was about to be her newest song.

* * *

Danny arrived at her house that next week upon her call to him. He phased through the door and walked up the stairs to find said woman in the shower, or he assumed that was her because the shower was running. Sitting down on the bed he found her calender out with several marks on it and temps marked along the bottom of several days. Picking it up he noticed something else underneath it. Picking it up he found it to be research on the positions that he had read about in the book that she had given him about a week ago. Even after reading all of that he still found himself going red at the thought of doing all those positions.

"Um, could you turn around," Sam called out from behind the door and the halfa almost asked how she knew he was there, but then remembered that she _always_ knew when he was around. Responding he turned around, the calender falling on the bed as he heard the sound of wet footsteps on the wooden floors of her bedroom. Some shuffling was heard and then she called out _all clear_. Turning to look at her his jaw dropped as she stood before him in a short black skirt that just barely skimmed her thighs as well as a light green tank.

"Oh, um, you look good." Sam smiled at him as she moved to sit next to him.

"Uh, the book says to, um, you know," she muttered. "I didn't even take my normally scalding bath, which sucked, but I will do it if it gets us where we want to be, um with having a baby." He nodded, but his eyes were glued to her pale slender legs as she leaned over to grab some papers on her nightstand giving the halfa a higher look up her legs and under-

Danny stood up suddenly and headed to the bathroom as he held his nose.

"Danny?" she questioned and he muttered something back before closing the door leaving Sam just sitting there in confusion. _What was that about?_ Shaking her head she looked down at the papers in her hand with a grimace. Minutes passed and with no sound coming from the room that the halfa occupied she stood to check on him when he stepped back out, his face looking slightly tortured look on his face. "Are you okay?" He nodded as he sat back down next to her as she shuffled her papers around before turning to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure. Nothing serious. So, um, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you said to tell me when I can move and I can move this week if that's okay with you," she said softly as she looked up at him, her amethyst gaze unreadable.

"Yeah," he said as he looked around. "What do you want to put into storage?" She shook her head at his question.

"No, I am not putting anything in storage. I plan on keeping my house here so when we _break up_ I can just move back to my house. That was the plan?" she questioned as she eyed him. Danny nodded. "Okay, the other thing is that judging by what the book said I should go by my cycle to predict when the best time for us... to you know," she said with a shrug and Danny decided right now that if they couldn't say the word then they couldn't do this.

"Sam, for when we have sex," he stated causing the Goth to look at him with a funny look on her face. "If we can't get around the word then how can we expect to be comfortable with the act itself." Nodding mutely she turned back to the papers in her hand, the calender still laying between them. "Sam, say it."

"Sex."

"No, say the whole sentence."

"Why? Don't you think that I can say it?"

"I want you to say it," he murmured as he turned to her and moved before her, caging her between his legs as the Goth looked at him with wide amethyst eyes.

"Umm, Danny?"

"_Sammy_," he breathed as he inched closer to her, his firm body pressing up against hers even as he tried to hide the fact that just being that close to her was making his jeans a little tight. "I want you to say that you and I will bump and grind." Sam gulped as she felt her nipples grow hard and her breath quicken. "I want you to say that we will be groaning as we ride the ride of ecstasy on the trail to making _our baby._" Sam managed to open her mouth as she felt the air grow hotter and her body tingle with need.

"We will have sex-x when it is best time," she murmured and just like that Danny moved off of her.

"Was that hard?" He was fighting the hardness right now, but he wasn't going to tell her that as she took deep breaths, her eyes slightly glazed with lust. "Now, what else did you want to discuss." She shook her head and cocking a brow he asked, "Are you sure that there wasn't something else?"

"It can wait," she said as she began to regain some of her balance. "I will be moving in tomorrow, so um, that was all that I needed to talk to you about and to hand you this." Handing him a stack of papers with numbers and markings on them she continued, "Those are the days that I predict will be the best time since, I um, just had my period." Danny made a face at the word, but nodded as he accepted the papers before getting up to leave. As soon as he was gone Sam let out the breath that she had been holding. "That was intense."


	6. Chapter 6

**NoOne's Twilight, **yes it is!

**ShadowDragon357,** the skirt was because as they are trying to have a baby she has to follow certain guidelines since she wants to get it over with.

**sammansonrepilica, **well, here is that update.

**Guest**, glad that you are enjoying. Yes, more intense is better, but sometimes it doesn't continue that way... LOL. Enjoy.

**MidnightStarGazer**, thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

* * *

The next few days were spent moving her in, not that there was much she was moving in. After getting all of her stuff in she noticed that Danny was looking to her for some sort of answer and she wasn't sure what he answer was waiting for since he hadn't even voiced a question.

"Is there something you need from me?" she questioned.

"Um, we never talked about sleeping arrangement, but I assumed that you wanted your own room so I was going to give you Jazz's old room." Sam blushed lightly.

"Jazz's room will be fine, but will she ever need it?" At the look on his face she continued while her hands began to fiddle with her shirt hem. "I mean, I do know that she comes back into town and all."

"Well, she _did_ stay with our parents at their new home, but after what happened the last time..." he faded off leaving it up to her if she wanted to hear the story or not. When she just stood there he continued on, "Well, she kinda of woke up one night to a sound that at first she couldn't make out and thinking it was a ghost or something she grabbed her ghost weapon, the Jack-o-tails or whatever she called it before heading out of her room." Sam could tell by the sound of his voice that he was getting the more disturbing part of the story and she almost didn't want to know. "She turned the corner of the stairs and found our parents running around naked."

"That is disgusting!" Sam muttered but she shook her head a few seconds later, the moving in question forgotten for the moment as the pair of friends seemed to rekindle their friendship that had crumbled with the marriage of Paulina and Danny. "I can tell you that I have seen something far worse!" Danny waited as she took a deep breath. "Okay, so Jazz saw her at an older age, but me I saw my parents doing something when I was just sixteen. I walked into the house and thinking I was alone was going to go for a swim, but when I headed toward the pool outside I found my parents having _sex_ in the pool!"

"Sam, that is just fucking nasty," the halfa before her groaned. "Wait, how come you never said anything? When did this happen?" Sam looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Do you remember that month that I couldn't stand being around couples?"

"I thought that you were just hating on the couples making out, you know, like PDA shit."

"No, I just kept seeing them laying there on the ground...having sex..." Her face grew pale as she shivered. He leaned over and hugged her toward him. "That was just so... so wrong. I mean, sure even with them being as old as they are they can still do it, but damn, did they have to do it in the pool?" She looked up at him. "I mean it makes you wonder how many times before had they done that and then after that we got in there to swim?" Now Danny realized what was bugging her and then he looked rather worried. She was right! How many times had they as teens and younger had they gone swimming after they had done something dirty in that pool?

"Okay, enough about parents and their disgusting secrets, what do _you _want to do with your stuff?" Blinking she looked down at her meager belongings before telling him that she would take Jazz's room, but suddenly there was a knock on the door. Looking at each other they looked to the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" she inquired before he shook his head. "Well, answer it," she said as she pushed him toward the door. Looking through the peephole he turned to give her a look that only told her this was going to be bad, or at least inconvenient. As he opened the door it revealed a rather pissed off looking Jazz.

"Oh, hey, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed when she saw the pair of them and then she saw all the stuff in the walkway. Looking up from the items that obviously belonged to the Goth the teal eyes of the family genius grew wide. "I am soooo sorry, I will ju-" Sam reached out and grabbing the older woman's arm pulled her in even as the look on Danny's face said to do otherwise. The halfa closed the door with a groan.

"Come in, there is nothing going on here, just a couple of people m-"

"That are getting married," Danny inserted as he grabbed Sam around the waist before pulling her close.

"Married?" Jazz questioned, but the look on her face was excited as she moved to embrace the rather stunned couple. "I knew that that stupid woman wasn't really the one you should be with! Oh I am so glad that you two finally realized that you were meant to be!" Sam glanced at Danny who gave her a look of absolute confusion. They both looked forward as Jazz stepped back. "Oh, then I should go, I mean I can see that you are busy and all."

"No, um, why are you here?"

"Oh, just getting away from all the-"

"You had another fight with Mikey?" Danny inquired to the shock of Sam who looked at Jazz like a whole new person. The red head looked down at the ground as her cheeks flushed. "Another fight, really? With as often as you guys are making out I am still surprised that you fight!" The Gothic woman was looking rather confused and when Danny saw this he smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, Sam Mikey, you remember Mikey?" She nodded. "Yeah, well he and Jazz got married like a few years ago, but they seem to be having more arguments with both of them being nerds and all."

"We are not nerds!" Jazz growled. "We just like reading and doing oth-" Smacking herself she said, "Okay, so we are nerds, but that is not the reason we fight so often. He has ideals that I just don't agree with when it comes to child raising and well, now that we are expecting he has gotten more verbal with how he wants the child to be raised."

"You just want him to go to a normal school while Mikey wants him to go to a brain school, isn't that what is was about the last time too?" She nodded.

"It's not just the school, I mean it is school, but he wants to put our kid in some start up program at the age of one! Can you believe that?" And thus the conversion went on like that as the pair of women began to talk and Danny was left to move Sam's belongings in his room because with his sister staying for a few days it would have looked strange for them to sleep in separate rooms.

"So, what is up with you and my brother? I didn't even know that you were still talking." Sam looked down at her hands for a moment. "I thought so. You and him did stop talking for a period with Paulina and it was because you didn't like her." Sam wanted to correct that because it wasn't just because she and the female hadn't gotten along, no, Paulina had called her one night when Danny had been called to a fight.

_Flash Back_

_Sam had been just laying out on her bed, her eyes wide as she stared at her ceiling while bugs chirped outside her window. She had just moved into her new house, far from Danny and Paulina, the newly wed couple who had already been seen walking around town sharing saliva. Yeah, that had been a juvenile thought, but she wasn't ready for that so without any warning she had moved._

_Could you be a devil_

_Could you be an angel_

_Reaching over she grabbed the phone thinking that Danny had decided to call her for something odd. Lately he had called had been calling her at weird times, not that she would complain but for a married man... Answering she was surprised to hear Paulina answer on the other end._

_"Sam, right?"_

_"Yeah, why are you calling me using his phone?" the Goth asked in irritation She hadn't liked the Queen of Casper High as a teen so what made this person call her now?_

_"I want you to stop calling Danny. He is_ **_my_**_ husband, not yours._"

_"I don't call him," Sam stated calmly. "Not all the time, but he does call me and that is what friends do." Silence as Sam took a deep breath. "Then again, I don't know why I try and explain friendship to a woman who only knows whore-ship oh sorry, worship."_

_"Why you bitch! If you won't stop calling him then I will tell him that I am planning to leave him and that it is all your fault." Sam faltered "Let's see how much he will want do with you after that." Sam wasn't so sure that Danny would do such a thing as break off their friendship, but then again after seeing Paulina there were times that he forgot even she existed._

_"Okay." Click_

_End of Flash Back_

That had been the last time she had even been in Amity. That night in fact she had called a car and had abandoned her home, her parent's home. She had just let them drive her out of the city and drop her off at a hotel, after that... Well after that she had done several things in just a matter of days. She had found a new place to live and thrown out her old phone before getting a new one of course and basically had re-set her life back up. The only person who even had her number had been her mother and she had of course wanted to come visit.

"I shouldn't have let her know where I lived, damn it." Jazz cocked her head to the side in confusion and Sam was glad that Danny hadn't been sitting there just now because as clueless as he was he was sure to pick up on what that meant. "Um, no, not really. I don't like her, but I knew that Danny deserved to be happy and that was who he had chosen." At that point it dawned on Sam that he had chosen the Hispanic female so why was she here and what in god's green earth was she doing?


	7. Chapter 7

**ShadowDragon357, **I was playing with the idea, but I won't tell you when. Yeah, Danny won't be too happy, but that is fine.

**sammansonrepilica, **yeah, Sam is on a teeter totter at the moment with her emotions, part of it is due to her fertility drugs and the other half is her mind working overtime.

**Guest, **yes, it does call for another update and here it is. I am glad that you are enjoying the fanfic. I try to keep it updated pretty regularly.

**sesshomaru-sama's lover,** thanks for adding this to your alerts.

* * *

That night as ten o'clock drew closer and Jazz was passed out in her own room while Sam and Danny were still awake. Sam was in the lab using it as a place to work on her music while Danny was out on a hunt. Sam clicked a few things on her laptop before clicking on the record button. She was a spur of the moment kind of writer and had found a program that worked with her. As she sang it recorded it and typed it so she never had to worry about re-listening to it later for her to write it down while having a beat if she came up with a tune at the same time. Win win situation.

"I can't escape my hell," she sang softly as she tapped her foot, the sound of her boot hitting the ground keeping her in time. "I keep myself chained to my demons deep inside. There is no soul so tormented, so lost as I." Silence, the only sound her boot still tapping in time before she let out a growl of frustration. The verse was good, but she didn't even have music put to it. "I can't escape the pain. My own chains bind me..."

Shaking her head she heard the sounds of Danny coming home, how she knew it was him she wasn't sure but she knew by the walk that he had had a long night. Looking at the clock on her computer she noticed that it was a few minutes after ten. Looking to the door to her right she waited for him to come and check on her. Opening the door he peeked down into the brightly lit lab. Sam didn't like how bright it was, but the fact that the acoustics in the large lab made it the best place to work on her music, well, when she wasn't having a block.

"Hey, um, are you still up?" he questioned making the Goth on the stool roll her eyes. _Really? Danny that was pretty lame. _Shaking his head at himself he took a step inside just as Sam made a comment of her own.

"No, you are just catching me in my nightly sleepwalk." Danny let out a chuckle as he walked downstairs. The air around them just grew thicker with awkwardness as he moved further down the stairs. As he grew closer Sam glanced at her screen where her words were, the verse about her own demons there for him to see. Quickly she shut the laptop just as Danny stopped at her side. The halfa glanced at the hand holding down the laptop with curiosity but said nothing as he looked to her. As if the air weren't thick enough he began a rather awkward conversation.

"I know that this was not what we had planned," he began, "but it's just for a few days and then Jazz will head back home to make up with Mikey or better yet he will come here begging for forgiveness. That's how it goes for those two, but hopefully they will go home instead of making out here. They did that last time and it was sickening. Have you ever seen two geeks go at it?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, well I guess when you plan something god laughs or something like that." The silence stretched between the pair of ghost fighters as both thought about the fact that they would be sleeping in the same bed. Sure, they had slept together as children, but that had been different. It had been as children, as friends and now there was something there, some new emotion on both sides that made them feel so confused and nervous. Confusing emotions only muddled up their relationship before without either having known what had happened. Now they were back in that boat, but this time they were adults.

The halfa before her could tell that she was nervous and figuring it was about sleeping with him he decided that he needed to reassure her that it would be fine. Reaching out he placed his larger hand on the one that rested on her laptop.

"I promise that you don't have to worry," he said and the look that crossed the Goth's face was unreadable, but then it was gone. He assumed that she was confused about what he was talking about so he continued, "What I mean is that I can keep my hands to myself, you know, not jump your bones." That made her eyes narrow for all of two seconds but then the halfa continued to dig a trench. "I know that's what you're worried about with us sleeping together before the time is right, but I can assure you that you don't have to worr-"

"Danny, I understand. You won't _make a move_." Standing up she walked past him, her gaze shuttered. "I know that you won't do that since it's not appropriate and all." With that she walked up the stairs leaving a very confused halfa to watch her go. He scratched his head as the door above him slammed shut.

"What in the hell? I thought that pregnancy made them moody," he muttered as he followed her. As he entered his room he found it empty, but before he could question that he heard the sound of the shower down the hall. _Oh, well that makes sense that she would want to take a shower._ Changing quickly he crawled into bed to wait as he turned on the TV.

Thirty minutes passed before the Goth left the bathroom and by that time Danny was passed out. Glancing in the room she smiled sadly. Good. She wanted him asleep because what she was about to do would only make him a little more irritated. Grabbing the pillow off the other side of the bed, a look came over her as it hit her that this was the same bed that Paulina had slept in or was it? Looking down at it she could tell it was rather worn out so it couldn't be that new. Throwing the pillow back on the bed she headed out into the hall to find the closet that she knew held extra blankets. As she opened them she was surprised to find the sheets to his bed, his single bed. Grasping them out she looked up to find extra pillows.

"Have to thank his mother I suppose since I am sure she has thought of everything." Taking her items she headed back to his room to lay down on the ground next to the empty side of the bed and then thought better of it. Danny tended to roll and if the person that had supposed to be there wasn't, well when he realized that said person was not there he woke up and it wasn't pretty when he did. He had done that one time...

_Flash Back_

_Sam had passed out while the pair of males at the end of the bed continued their never ending battle. Sam finished them off pretty quickly, but when those two played Mortal Kombat they managed to spend almost an hour battling each other so Sam had laid back to watch and soon had passed out._

_"Hey, Sam, we're done." Turning both had found the Goth passed out, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the heavy blankets under her as she lay there sprawled out. Today she had worn her black shorts and green tank top knowing she would be playing games with them that weekend and it could get violent between the trio. "Well, I guess that means she's staying over." Tucker looked at him in confusion._

_"Won't her parents be upset if she stays over here?" Danny shook his head explaining that her parents were out of town again and he wouldn't have sent her home even if they had been home._

_"You don't realize how evil she can be if you wake her up before she gets her eight hours." The halfa shuddered. Crawling into be with her hours later Danny passed out. In the middle of the night Sam had awoken to find Danny sprawled out, his arm and leg on top of her. Yawning she had passed back out, but hours later she awoke again with an urge to go to the bathroom._

_At least Danny had released her for the moment and knowing that she got up before rushing out of the room to relieve herself. Within minutes Danny awoke and upon seeing Sam gone, in his half awake state that he was in, he freaked out. Getting up he turned Phantom before heading out of his room and hearing a sound in the bathroom he phased through the door. Sam looked up and almost screamed bloody murder when Danny just floated there glaring at her._

_"What do you think you are doing?" he questioned as his hands rested on his hips. Sam glared back at him as she attempted to keep her bottom half covered._

_"I was about to ask the same thing," she hissed. "Will you turn around?" Turning from her he grumbled something as she finished her business before pulling her shorts up. As if he realized she was done he turned around and before she had a chance to flush the toilet he grasped her hand before yanking her down the hall toward his room. "You know that I do have human functions such as going to the bathroom, right?"_

_He nodded before crawling back into bed. When she didn't immediately get back into his bed he reached up and pulled her in, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her close. Sam had really realized at that moment he was different and then she realized he had been sleepwalking because within seconds of his head hitting the pillow he was dead weight._

_"Note to self, never leave Danny's bed before he is ready."_

_End of Flashback_

Sam smiled at that memory. Sure, she had been pissed off when he had entered the bathroom, but at the same time she had been blessed enough to have him cuddle with her. At that time she had had a small crush on him and when he had pulled her close she couldn't help but let him. Sure, she could have fought it, but why when she had been happy to lay there in his arms. Heading back into the room she turned off the light while at the same time grabbing the remote. Looking down at the man he had become she grew sad.

**_So this is love_**

"It was never right for us," she muttered as she went ahead with her original idea, to hell with the consequences! Laying a sheet out on the floor she threw her pillow on it before laying down on the ground, the carpet making it a little bearable. _Thank god I took that sleep aid._ Sam curled up into a ball as she closed her eyes.

**_So this is what makes life divine_**

* * *

The next morning Danny awoke to find his bed empty and Sam nowhere in sight. Getting up he noticed that his door was closed and then he remembered his sister was in the house.

"Sam?" he questioned as he opened the door only to hear a groan and a small whimper. Shutting the door he walked over to the other side of his bed to find her sprawled out on the ground with a pillow several feet from her head while the blankets she had obviously been laying on were half under her and part on her while she let out another whimper of pain. Leaning down next to her he found he was mildly perplexed as to why she had opted to sleep on the floor so picking her up he went to lay her on the bed. Covering her up he headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat, still unsure why she had slept on the floor all night.

"Hey," Jazz said as she looked up from the stove, the smell of meat hitting Danny's stomach.

"Hey," he said back and his sister looked to him in confusion.

"What is up with you? Sounds like you didn't have a good night." The raven haired halfa shrugged as Jazz placed a plate of food in front of him just seconds before a scream was heard. Both siblings looked up as a thump was heard followed by cursing. They took off running, both of them bursting into the room to find a rather distraught Sam on the floor, blood trickling down the side of her head as she looked to the door with a look that could kill. Danny realized within seconds that Sam was bleeding and that the look of death in her eyes was directed at him.

"Why the fuck?!" she screamed from the ground as she fought to stand up. When she couldn't seem to find something suitable to grab, her eyes flashing angrily she cursed again as the blood on the side of her face hit her exposed shoulder. Danny moved to help her, but both siblings were shocked when she slapped his hand away from her. "You bastard! Don't you fucking touch me," she hissed as she finally was able to stand. "I can't believe you would do that! I can't believe you would be that hateful!" She moved back from the bed and the pair standing before her with matching looks of confusion on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Danny questioned as he made a move toward her. "You should calm down because you know it isn't good for you to get emotional." Jazz looked between the pair, Danny calmly approaching his fiancee while said fiancee back away from him and then it hit her as she saw what was between them.

"Danny!" she hissed drawing his attention to her.

"What?"

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Danny looked at his sister as if she had just grown a second head before glancing at Sam to find her still glaring at him. What was wrong with these women? "You slept on the floor, didn't you?" she questioned Sam who nodded when she realized that Jazz understood. "Danny, you didn't make her sleep on _that _bed, did you?" He nodded. "You idiot! How could you think that she wanted to lay on the bed that you and Paulina shared?" Cerulean eyes blinked twice as the look of realization appeared on his face.

"The bed? That is why you are mad?" he asked with a tone of credulousness.

"Of course I didn't want to sleep in that!" she yelled as she backed up further and then Danny remembered that she was still bleeding, but before he could say anything Sam said, "How would you like to sleep on a bed that I had fucked some other guy on?!" That stopped the halfa in his tracks. His eyes flashed green for two seconds as his mind worked overtime to produce Sam spread out on some other bed, her long raven locks fanned out like a halo.

"Fuck!" he growled and reaching for her, the Goth so shocked at his sudden change in attitude. "You will not be sleeping in any other man's bed!" he muttered darkly before his lips fell on hers in a sudden action that sent her mind into overdrive. They were locked in that kiss of passion for god knows how long before a cough of embarrassment entered their world. Both separated as Jazz stood there with a blush on her pale cheeks.

"I think that I will be going now," she said at the same time that a groan was heard from the still stunned Goth who suddenly became a limp noddle in Danny's arms as her world went black.

"Sam?!" both of them cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**ShadowDragon357, **I don't think that she quite got the possessive part with her head injury, but yeah an otherwise _great_ start to the living together scenario.

**Guest, **thanks. I love to make sure that anyone reading my stories has a pretty regular update to find in their mailbox or when they come to the site.

**sammansonrepilica,** trust me I understand that concept and that is why I added it in because moving in with someone you never want to sleep on the bed or sheets that their ex was in. I know that most guys are probably cocking their head, but look at where we are coming from because that is nasty!

* * *

Hours later Danny was walking a slightly dazed Sam out of the hospital, a bandage around her head where she had to have at least thirteen stitches something else that she wasn't happy about. As they took to the skies, Sam cuddled close in his arms Danny began to wonder about what she had said, not that he hadn't had several hours to think about it and decide that even as silly as it had sounded earlier he got it. He wouldn't want to sleep in a bed that Sam had shared with - Hell he didn't even want to go down that thought, but while Sam had been unconscious he had made a few calls and hoped that his gift was there.

"So, um, I am sorry." Sam didn't say anything, in fact she just took a deep breath and he felt her snuggle deeper into his arms and wondered what the hell was going on there. "Sam?" The Gothic woman still said nothing and looking down found her passed out again, a smile on her face as she took another deep breath before snuggling closer as he felt the cold air blow over them. He was part ghost so the cold didn't bother him, but even in her sleep Sam was feeling the chill so he went invisible as he drew closer to the ground. He could have just flown normal, but was afraid to scare anyone into having an accident.

Within a matter of moments they were at his house, the sounds of someone inside alerting him to the fact that his peace offering was there and his sister had taken care off it. Phasing through the door he found Mikey in his kitchen making something that smelled great. Becoming visible again he greeted the other male. Jumping the red head turned to look at Danny.

"I will never get used to that," he stated as Danny apologized to him. "Um, it arrived about twenty five minutes ago and Jazz is taking care of the rest."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Mikey smiled as he turned back to what he was stirring on the table before informing the halfa that dinner would be ready in a few minutes and that yes, he remembered that the Goth woman was vegetarian. Danny nodded as he headed upstairs with his sleeping _fiancee_. Upon entering the room he smiled at his sister who was throwing a red and black pillow in the pile of other pillows that littered the large California king mattress, bigger than any of his mattresses. Jazz looked up at him, approval in her eyes as she allowed him to lay Sam on the new comforter.

"I like the choice of colors. Sam's and your preferences at the same time." He nodded as he stepped back from the sleeping woman. "I probably wait for her to wake up because I would hate for her to fall off the bed a second time." Jazz nodded.

"I'll bring some food up here for you." After she had gone Danny crawled onto the bed with Sam, the small woman still looking pale from her minor loss of blood, but still healthy from what the doctor said. Reaching over to his nightstand he pulled out the papers that Sam had given him and dropped them promptly like he had been burned.

_Damn! Her fertile time is this weekend. _He looked to her and wondered with her head injury if she wanted to forgo it this time. Jazz appeared at the door with a plate of food and Danny smiled as he took it.

"Do you want us to stay around?" the older sibling inquired before Danny shook his head. "Okay, well, we'll see you later and Mikey put the leftovers in the fridge." Waving her off the halfa began to eat as Sam slept peacefully next to him. A couple of hours later found him watching TV while Sam continued to sleep when suddenly she began to stir, her arms stretching up as she yawned. Just as suddenly she realized she was back on the bed and almost fell over the side, but the raven haired halfa reached over and grasping her by the waist pulled her toward him.

"Sam, it's new." That was all he had to say and the fighting stopped as she turned to look at him, his arms falling away. "Yeah, I got what you were saying and had one brought in with all new sheets as well as all the accessories." Sam looked down at the red and black comforter with confusion at first and then a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks," she murmured as she lay back with a sigh, the knowledge that she wasn't sleeping on a sex covered bed. Groaning her stomach growled its lack of substance. Blushing she covered her stomach and for a second Danny could imagine a child growing there, Sam and him laying just like this after finding out that they were going to be parents.

"Let me get you some food." She tried to protest it, but Danny waved her protests off as he continued out of the room before returning moments later with a plate filled with vegetables. Sam looked at it after he placed it in her hands before joining her on the bed.

"You didn't make this," she stated as she looked back up to him. "I know you can cook, but you didn't make this."

"Mikey made it before they headed out." Then it seemed to strike both of them at that moment that they could sleep in separate rooms now that Jazz had gone home, but neither one opened their mouth to say it.

"It tastes good," she said after taking a bite before digging into the squash, onion, and zucchini meal.

"Um, I need to talk to you about your calender," he said, his statement drawn out in what sounded like unease so Sam looked to him as she placed her empty plate on the bedside table. In the background the TV continued to blare before Danny picked up the remote and turned it off. "Um, I notice that... um, your next fertile day is in like two days." The Gothic woman's brows rose in understanding.

"Yes."

"Yes?" he repeated questionably.

"I still, you know want to have..." she faded off as the image of him over her as he had done the last time she had skittered around the words. "sex. I still want to do it." She looked closely at his unease. "Are you re-thinking this idea because if you are uneasy about this then we can call -"

"No, I want to make a baby with you, Sam. That is not in anyway negotiable. I am just slightly worried about us having sex with you having a head injury." The raven haired woman let out a chuckle and then a full blown laugh as she fell back. Danny looked at her in confusion. _What in the world was so funny about that sentence?_

"Sorry, not that I can't tell you are being serious-s, but Danny. It was a mild injury with stitches. If it had been serious then I would have stayed overnight." The halfa sitting across from her nodded dumbly as she continued to laugh. "I am just as able to have sex as I ever was." Danny let out a chuckle, soft as it was and just as nervous as the way they were both feeling with that odd statement. "Um, sorry, odd thing to say."

"How often have you had sex?" he queried. Sam's eyes grew wide as her brows shot to the sky.

"Um, does that matter?" she asked as she turned her body to look at him. "Because it shouldn't." Danny didn't say anything as he looked at her, waiting for an answer. "I have had sex enough to know that it isn't eveything that they tell us in Sex Ed. Is that what you want?"

"Sam, you know that is not the answer I want."

"How many times have you had sex?" she threw back at him, her eyes flashing as she now turned from him, her feet hitting the ground as she stood up. Turning to look at him, her hands on her hips she continued her rant, "If how many times I've had sex is an issue than I guess we need to call it quits now." With that she stomped out of the room, his door slamming before he heard the sound of her pounding down the hall. Sighing he got up.

_I shouldn't have asked that. _He knew that shouldn't have come out of his mouth, but with the way she was having an issue with the word _sex _he wasn't sure she had really ever had it. Walking out of his room he heard the sound of Jazz's door slamming before the sound of a lock. Chuckling he couldn't believe that she thought looking the door would keep him out. As he entered the room, phasing through the door, he found her laying on the bed.

"I knew that locking it wouldn't help," she muttered. "I was kind of hoping that you would get the gist of it and leave me alone because I don't want to speak to you right now." He moved closer, his feet never touching the ground. "Not that anyone ever understands the locked door anyway."

"Sam, now you're being childish." Her eyes shot over to look at him as he floated by the edge of the bed.

"_Childish_?" she practically hissed as she turned to him, her body fully turned to look up at him. "Danny, I never really had any time as a child to be childish so I think I have the right to-"

"No, Sam, you don't. You lost that chance and I am sorry, but now you want to be a mother. You can't have both." That stopped Sam in her tracks. "I am sorry I asked that, but with how you acted around the word I wasn't sure if you had ever had it before."

"And that should matter, why?"

"Your first time should be good, not that every time after that shouldn't, but after a crappy first time Jazz told me most women don't want to repeat it." Now Sam was utterly confused. "So, tell me, Sam. Have you ever had sex?" She nodded now.

"Once."

"Once?" he questioned with a raise of his brows.

"And she's right." That was all she needed to say to make Danny cringe. Sam obviously had a bad experience with sex her first time around. He moved toward her, his arms wrapping around her small form.

"I can promise you that although I haven't mastered it that it will be several times better this time." Sam chuckled at his joke before hugging him back.


	9. Chapter 9

**sammansonrepilica, **it was nice after she had to put him in her shoes.

**Mel (Guest), **yes.

**Guest, **you have only just delved into the story, trust me when I say there is more to come...lol.

Okay, for those that are a little uneasy with Mature material, not only do we have a bit of an adult situation but there is some more graphic material. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Those two days seemed to pass so quickly and yet so slowly for the pair of adults. Taking a deep breath Danny entered Jazz's old room to find it empty.

"Sam," he called out and when no one answered he headed out only to hear the sound of water from the red head's personal bath. "Sam." Still he received no response so heading for the closed door he called her name once more and this time he got a response.

"One minute," she called out seconds before he heard the sound of a drain being pulled as water swished around. "Um, I will be in your room in like two seconds, but I do need some privacy before then," the Goth called out as he heard the sounds of her getting out. Smiling he walked out of the smaller room toward his room, anticipation and fear dwelling in his heart as well as his mind. Sitting back on his bed he turned on the TV just as the sound of Sam walking down the hall entered his ears.

_Well, that was fast, but then again Sam has never been like other girls in that - _His thought was cut off when Sam entered the room, her slender form barely covered up in a small thigh long kimono that was black with little green ghouls swirling on it. It brought a smile to his lips and at the same time made his body grow stiff.

"Um, hi," Sam said feeling relatively silly and yet so embarrassed but when her eyes met his she could see that he saw nothing like that when he was looking at her. Dare she think that he liked what he saw? In her hands she held the papers she had brought with her and yet she wasn't sure how to give them to him when she could barely move.

Danny on the other hand thought she looked... sexy, damn it. She was so cute though with the look of a deer caught in the headlights. Patting the place next to him he beckoned her, both of them new and yet not to what they were going to do. Both knew how sex worked and yet doing it together for the reason of creating a new life was rather new to them. "Come sit down, you know I won't hurt you." Sam took a big gulp before moving toward the male who had been her friend for forever, a stranger and now he would be her lover. It was just so mind blowing for her since she had always imagined this moment, but never like this. Moving toward the other side of the bed she sat down, the papers in her hands facing down.

"Um, I-" Danny reached over and Sam thinking he was reaching for what she had handed him the papers. He grasped the sheets and turned them over, his cerulean gaze growing huge at the images before him.

_What in god's green earth?_ He looked to her to find her face growing redder by the second. He wasn't sure if he should be upset with her or... God he didn't know what to do with this so he asked, "What is this for?"

"I, um, I thought that do- You, know..." she faded off as she moved to get up, but before she had even managed to slip one foot on the floor Danny had a hold of the arm closest to him. Pulling her down she fell back and into his lap, which wasn't what he had planned, but now that she was there he could hold her in place.

"You thought that I didn't find you attractive enough to be able to do this?" She said nothing, but the fact that she couldn't meet his eyes told him everything. "Sam, there is just one way to show you how you effect me." Turning her around so her head was against his chest he placed her hand on his manhood, the body part growing harder from just her hand resting on it. Her face seemed to grow warmer, but her body felt a slight warmth as goosebumps broke out over her skin. "You can feel it too and you know what we have isn't nothing to sneeze at. I want you and you want me. It's just that simple."

When she made another move to say something Danny cut her off, his lips falling on her open ones before he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her closer to him, their bodies as close as they could be and Sam finally relaxed, her body softening as she moved her hands to wrap them around his neck, her long slender fingers intertwining into his hair. As they lay there with her falling on top of him, it seemed like hours, but it was only minutes before Sam pulled back for air, their lips just inches apart. Now it was silent again but there was no real awkwardness between the pair as Danny began to rub her arms as he let her get more comfortable on his lap. As his hands moved further down before laying them on her thighs and moving further the Gothic woman found her body heating up further, like a fire that had started in her stomach was moving out.

"D-Danny," she managed to murmur out as his hands moved under her kimono and past the spot that she really wanted him, but she didn't force him as he continued up past her belly button, his fingers touching the underside of her breasts. She let out a whimper, her body growing warmer by the minute as her eyes glazed over. Although Danny wanted to make it great for her he was having a hard time controlling his body as it strained under her heat. "Please." He shook his head at her request as he continued to tease her, his hands moving over the sides of her breasts without touching the nipples that puckered for him.

Sam grew tired of the torture and began to shift over him forcing a groan from the halfa under him as she began to rock against him, something telling her that this would make him hurry up his teasing. She was right as he pulled his hands from under her kimono before pacing his hands on her small waist, the clothing going clear as it fell off her and through the bed they lay on. Both of them were naked as he moved her off of him, his mind going to what he had researched about the best ways to get pregnant. Reaching over her he grabbed one of the many pillows before propping it under her bare butt. She looked at him quizzically before he explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Danny could feel the heat still in his body as he positioned himself above her, the pair of them moving at the same time, a hiss escaping his lips and a moan from hers...

A few hours later found Sam still laying on his bed, her body still propped up with the pillow as she followed his instructions. Danny had gone downstairs to get them something to eat and drink while they waited. She couldn't remember how many times they had done it, five times maybe, but for some reason she still wanted more. It was like a craving, a need that her body hungered for. Groaning she moved a little as she felt her back begin to ache slightly. At that moment Danny appeared with food, a salad for her while he had some chicken fingers. Nothing large for lunch, but enough to tide them over.

As she sat up, the pillow removed by the halfa the pair blushed. Sam was still naked but Danny had covered her up stating she shouldn't freeze while she had to lay like that. Sam had thought that he was just making some excuse but she didn't realize that the halfa sitting next to her had wanted her to lay like that so he could look at her, his eyes finding her body so beautiful and knowing that once this was done she would never let him near her like that again. No, Sam would move on like planned. That was just how she was.

_Maybe I should get some pictures of this time we have together. _He didn't just mean nude pictures, though he was sure one wouldn't hurt, but he wanted to remember this time clearly when all was said and done. This was the time that he wanted to last forever since after his marriage Sam had changed so much, first disappearing without so much as a call and then when he had showed up she had been acting so odd. What had happened with them? They had been so close, closer than friends usually were. They knew _everything _about each other and now he wasn't sure who she was anymore.

Sitting back he ate his food as they watched another episode of the Vampire Bund, one of Sam's ultimately favorite shows. They loved anime, the pair of them feeling that cartoons were for every age group and that anyone who said otherwise were cynical. A comfortable silence fell between them as they sat there eating and enjoying each other's company.

Just how long did they truly have in this relationship?

* * *

That night Sam went back to sleeping in Jazz's room, claiming she tossed too much for him, but Danny had a feeling she was trying to keep it on a professional level even if they both knew there was more to this than just two strangers They were friends and now they were more than that, but Sam, Sam could be stubborn like that. Danny loved that about her, but now he found that it was down right irritating.

"Why can't she just admit that there was more to this?" Danny complained to himself as he lay in his bed, the bed he had purchased more for her than for him. "Why can't she just understand?" Looking to the clock next to his bed he sighed as it read _12:01 am_. Another long night for him. Ever since she had moved into his home, Danny had found he couldn't sleep.

It brought him back to the days long past when he had first found that sleeping next to Sam seemed to bring him peace. It had helped him through his transformation, having her there when he needed her. She had never needed him to voice his need, no, Sam had known and had helped him. When he had needed her to cover for him after Valerie had just about cornered him Sam had been there. It had been awkward, but Sam had truly been his first kiss and he would always remember that. Then she had been there when even Tucker had failed to realize that the halfa needed some assistance There had been so many times that Danny had questioned whether he was doing any good in the hero department and Sam had been the one to assure him.

Sam had been there for everything and for everything she had done he hadn't done what he should have done. That time with Desiree came to mind. Because they had blown her off Sam had become upset and had said something that, he was sure she didn't regret, but hadn't meant to happen and because he had been so infatuated with the Hispanic girl he had accused her of doing so many horrible things. He knew she would never willingly hurt another human no matter how mad she became. No, inanimate objects like gas guzzling SUV's were one thing, but Sam wasn't one to hurt someone... well, not unless she was defending herself.

* * *

While he was in his room beating himself up Sam was also having a rough night, but her night was spent with nightmares of so many things. Becoming a bad parent was one of those nightmares, but that wasn't the nightmare playing in her head at that moment.

_Sam held her stomach as she walked into her home, the one that held all her memories only to find Paulina standing in the trashed out living room. The female glared at her as she stepped on a picture of Danny as a kid with Sam smiling next to him._

_"Hello," the Latina teen said to Sam. Wait? Why was Paulina a teen? Then Sam looked down and realized that she was a teen now too and they weren't in her home, no, they were at school and Danny wasn't there to assist her as the Hispanic female shoved her into a locker in the girl's locker room. "I thought I told you to stay away from my boyfriend."_

_"Why you should be concerned with us hanging out?" Sam muttered as she shoved back. This was her dream and she had control over it, but as it had happened in real life she still had no control as Paulina shoved her back against the lockers as more girls appeared at her side._

_"Stay away from him or I will make sure that you regret it for the rest of your life." Sam shoved her off as she headed out of the locker room. As she walked down the hall she found her locker just as someone she didn't known took her arm before yanking her into the bathroom next to her locker._

_"Hey!" she began to struggle against him but as the grip tightened she found herself thrown up against a wall, her head hitting the tile and when she closed her eyes she felt the cold tile grow warm. Opening her eyes she found a still born in her hand, but this baby was so small, like it had been just under a first trimester if that. It looked like a burned barbie doll. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees._

Flying up in her bed tears were really falling down her cheeks, but she stifled them as she looked to the closed door. She was sure that Danny hadn't heard her cries and she wanted to keep it that way.

_That was just too much. _Getting up she headed for the bathroom where she threw up as her stomach rolled from the image, the feel of the baby that she had been holding. It had felt so real, like she were holding what was left from a death of what could have been. _Was that our child?_ Shaking her head as stood, her stomach still slightly upset she rinsed out her mouth before heading back to bed, the worry that her and Danny would never be given a chance to conceive making tears well up again because even if she shouldn't she wanted to have Danny's baby more than she wanted any other child. That was the scariest thing for her right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**ShadowDragon357, **very interesting concept. I could see that and yet at the same time it disturbs me on some level. Yeah, pretty twisted dream, but as you will find out her fear plays a part in another part of their relationship.

* * *

As the days passed, they continued to hang out, waiting for that one test that she would have to wait at least a month before taking. Sam of course didn't spend too much time around the halfa, more of her time was spent in the lab where she worked on her current song in progress. It seemed to Danny though that she was ignoring him.

"I can't escape my hell," she began as a beat pulsed around her. "I keep myself chained to my demons deep inside. There is no soul so tormented, so lost as I." As the music continued, so did her words, "I can't escape the pain. My own chains bind me to a ball of anguish and unease. Tears, fears, emotions swirling inside. Emotions, fears and tears entwine in me." Sam smiled now as the words seemed to draw out from her, the emotions connecting her to the words making her relive and at the same time relieve the feelings.

Danny stood at the top of the stairs as her softly spoken words, so full of misery and frustration hit him. Standing there he listened as she sang more, the Gothic woman oblivious to him or just ignoring his presence, he wasn't sure. The music stopped though and her head swiveled to look at him. Oh, well, now he was sure she had seen him.

"Danny, what's up?" Danny floated down the stairs as he shrugged.

"Just wondering what you are doing?"

"Okay, ghost boy, you know that I am working on my music, so what is really up?" She turned around fully now, her amethyst eyes drilling into him. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" Danny smiled at her playful attitude. It was something that had been missing in the last few days, in fact if he had to point out an exact day he would have to say that she had changed after they had made love. He was sure that she had been happy up until that night and then when she had woken up the next morning she had seemed so withdrawn and no matter what he did couldn't seem to draw her out of her shell.

"I was planning on an outing since all we have really done is stay in the house." _in separate rooms_ he wanted to add. "As a couple we should be seen out together doing stuff." Sam's smile widened.

"Phantom, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, well, more like a pretend date, but a date none the less." Sam stands up and walks over to him, all of a sudden feeling playful as she stops before him.

"Will this be a formal date or can I wear my jeans?" she inquires. Danny smiles back.

"Not too sure, that is entirely up to you, my little Goth heiress of the darkness."

"I think that I will make you take me out to a fancy place just for that comment," said the Goth heiress as she walked past him. "In fact I think you might need a _real _suit for where we will be going." Exiting the room she left him there, his mouth hanging open because in his entire time of knowing that Gothic woman he had never seen her wear a dress, in fact she hadn't even shown up at his wedding where it would have been the perfect occasion. Then it stuck him that he need to get a suit so rushing into his room he began to rummage through his clothing to see if he even had one. As he threw clothing over his shoulder his fingers fell on the one suit he would never wear again.

"Guess I need to trash this," he muttered. He had really thought he had loved the Hispanic woman, the one that had truly played him through school and their marriage. She had had no feelings for him, just a want to have attention from Phantom, his other half. In that moment he went back to that time, the time that he had truly thought that no one truly cared about him, just the Phantom half of him.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" came a soft voice as Sam peeked around the corner to find him griping the suit in his hand like he wanted to strangle it. "You know that you can't kill clothing, though I do know a girl who likes to burn them for the fuck of it." he turned to her, a smile on her lips, but a look that he couldn't name in her eyes.

"That sounds like it could be fun, but where would we do that?" Sam reached in and took the cloth, though she was sure she knew what it was, and headed to the backyard where she dumped it on the ground before heading back toward the house to find Jack's old grill. Pulling it out she told him to dump the suit and anything else he felt like burning. "Are you sure that the cops won't say anything?"

"If they know I am here, and I am pretty sure they do, then they will just come by to find out the story on this one." At his perplexed look a brow rose. "Are you sure you were my friend during the _floral pattern_ days?" It then dawned on him what she was referring to. "Yeah, where do you think those disappeared to? Hell, my mother still wonders since they disappeared right around the time she and dad went on another one of their many vacations."

Heading back toward the house she headed for her room where she pulled out a lighter. Heading back downstairs and into the garage she emerged a few moments later with some other supplies. Sam proceeded to set up the grill the way she wanted before handing him the lighter. He looked at the small device and then at the clothing on the grill.

"Now, here's how this works, ghost boy," she said as she took hold of his hand before forcing him to flick it. "If you regret it or find yourself wondering _what the hell was I thinking_, the burn it, but if you can honestly say you want those memories that go with that garment then take it off the grill and back to your closet." At those words Danny knew that he didn't want those memories so walking over to the black tuxedo he set fire to the piece of paper attached to it before realizing that wasn't any picture. It was their wedding picture, the smiling goofy raven haired man with the female at his side who wasn't really smiling, no, she was smirking.

_Had it always been like that?_ Sam pulled him back, her arm falling around him as they stared at the flames that ate at the clothing. He looked down at her, the Goth at his side who always seemed to know what he needed and wondered at how he could have even passed her up.

"Now, let me get us something to celebrate this break from the past," she said as she disappeared into the house before re-emerging minutes later with what appeared to be a bottle of champagne.

"Um, I thought w-" He stopped when he saw that it wasn't what he had thought it was. "Sparkling grape juice?"

"I, um found it in the fridge and thought it was a good idea," she murmured as she handed him the bottle. He opened it and remembered that Jazz had bought it for dinner that night that Sam had come back from the hospital. Taking a swig he passed it off to her as they both turned to watch the flames. Indeed the police department came by, but when they saw her they left assuming it was just another one of her infamous burning.

"So, you were right, 'cept for one thing," Danny said with a laugh as they sat on the grass, the flames long over.

"Hmm?"

"They didn't ask why." She giggled. "Too many times, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Now there was silence between them and neither minded it as the sun began to set when they realized that their plans had seemed to fade with the burning of bridges.

"So, Sam, I am still looking forward to that meal," he said with a smile. She got up, her brows raised as she looked at her watch.

"Well, we still have time, less than an hour for you to find a suit and well, I don't need long to get dressed so you're on." Walking away she went to go and get ready. Sam wasn't lying because like ten minutes later she was bugging him through the door to hurry up. Another ten minutes later found him in the hall just as she came to harass him, both of them stopping dead when they saw the other.

Danny was looking charming in a black suit that was tailored to fit his muscular build, very refined with a white dress shirt under it and a tie that was rather bright as it was slime green. His hair was brushed, still looking wild, but brushed none the less and he had shaved making him even more appealing to the Goth standing before him.

Sam had pulled her hair into a bun that flared out over her shoulders as her hair waterfalled between her shoulder blades She wore a rather tight outfit, the skirt of the black number falling to the ground in a small puddle around her feet as the top hugged her bust like loving hands that made her cleavage stand out. Around her neck she wore a choker, the black strip thick enough to be seen, but not thick enough to take up her whole neck.

"Wow," the said in unison as a blush broke out on both of their faces.

"Um," Danny's hand fell behind his head in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his skull. "You look gorgeous."

"You don't clean up to badly yourself," she said back. They stood there for what seemed like forever before Sam remembered their reservations. "Um, the dinner reservations are at nine so that leaves us like less than fifteen to get there so we need to move." Reaching out she grasped his wrist before walking downstairs.

"I could always fly us," he pointed out.

"And risk showing my panties to all the perverts in Amity? No thank you!" she said as she pulled him outside where a limo waited for them to the shock of the halfa who had never seen Sam show off her wealth. Seeing his expression she smiled broadly. "If you want people to know we are a couple than why not really put it out there?!" Danny nodded. It made sense to do that when they wanted to break it off as soon as they were sure she was pregnant, but was he even sure he wanted to break it off?

* * *

As they entered the wealthiest looking restaurant that Danny was sure he had ever been in the maitre d was on them in seconds, his words of praise for Sam making her turn red as she shushed him with compliments that seemed to appease the male, the weird thing was it was all in French, a language he wasn't aware she knew. As they were being seated the older male turned to Danny, a look of father in his eyes as he sized Danny up.

"I see that you have found the right man," he stated. "A lot better than those men I am sure that your mother, how do I say it, _hooked_ you up with," he continued as he handed Danny a menu. The halfa blinked in confusion as he glanced at said Goth who was blushing.

"Yes, Pierre, this is Danny. He is the one and we plan on being married as soon as possible." She turned to him. "Right, ghost boy?" Again he blinked in confusion at her normal endearment before nodding. "He is just getting re-acquainted with being with me after a rather _harsh _divorce."

"Really? Well, congrats on finding a woman like no other," the male said as he handed Sam a menu. As soon as he was gone Danny looked over at Sam as she buried her head in the menu, her black tipped nails the only thing visible besides her raven locks.

"Um, I guess I am confused as to what happened just now," he stated, his tone one of confusion. She put the menu down, the red book closing.

"What are you confused about?" she asked softly. "How he knows me? The other guys? The story?" He could tell that she was genuinely confused as to what he was confused about.

"All of the above."


	11. Chapter 11

**ShadowDragon357, **because Sam doesn't answer to anyone.

**sammansonrepilica,** yeah, but not in a way that most people want it to. LOL.

* * *

Sam blinked, the look of confusion still swimming in her gaze.

"Well, um, I guess the best place to start is Pierre. He our butler when I was younger and when he quit he came to work here. Seems that mother was harassing him, not sure how except that she harasses me so I can believe it. Anyway, he has known me since forever so he knows how my mother can be and then when I hit, I want to say thirteen, she started setting me up on little play dates."

"Seriously? I don't remember you saying anything about that," he said with a look of shock on his face. "You were absent on certain occasions, but you never told us that your mother was-" He didn't even know how to express what he was feeling at that moment.

"I never said anything because as far as I was concerned they were nothing. The boys were snobs and really _hated_ being around me, but since we were in the same circles they were forced to endure me as I was them." A smirk came to her face. "Though I wish had some of those times on camera because that one guy, what was his name? Oh, yeah, Gaylord!" A chuckle escaped her lips. "He had the gall to call me by my full first name and well, let's just say that after that he steered clear no matter how much his parents tried to push him."

"You kicked him in the balls, didn't you?" Her smile got wider as she shook her head. "Seriously? You used to threaten to do that to me when I called you by Samantha!"

"I think you would have rathered I did that then what I did to Gaylord because after what I did... Well, let's just say he might be hung, but it's not in a good way." Danny went pale just wondering what she had done and even being curious he didn't really want to know. "Anyway, I didn't tell anyone, Pierre just knew and every time he assisted in putting them in their place if they tried to put me in mine because on a few occasions some of them tried to do the _man is master of woman_ routine."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, one grabbed my hair from across the table..." she faded off as anger entered her amethyst orbs. "You remember that one year that I had my hair chopped off?" He nodded. "Yeah, wasn't by choice. He pulled my hair from across the table and there was a candle in the middle of it." Danny's face registered rage at those words, but judging by the look in her own eyes he could tell that the male who had done that to her would never bother her again.

"I'm sorry, Sam," the halfa said as he reached over to take her hands that were now fidgeting on top of the white table cloth. She looked up at him, a soft smile on her face as she shrugged. "You know that if you had told me that I would have been there just to protect you."

"Danny, you were too busy when it started and by the time the last one came through you were being married."

"That long?" She nodded as she waved down Pierre, the older male coming immediately "Oh, hold on." Danny scanned down the list of food and upon making his selection handed the maitre d the menu as Sam placed her order. He looked to Danny now and the halfa gave him his order as well. As soon as he was gone he looked back to Sam. "So, didn't your mom get the point after that one?" Sam shook her head. "Well, it is _your_ mother we are talking about."

"Yeah, she never got anything and at some point I began to wonder if she were my mother," the Goth muttered. "Then I look at myself in the mirror and know that we are identical save fore the coloring."

"Still a mystery."

"Grandmother," Sam stated. "You do remember my grandmother?" Drinks were placed before them, tea for the pair of them, though Danny still hated that part of the deal. "I know what you're thinking and yeah, that does suck about the drink choices, but at least you get to go back to drinking when this is over. I get to stay sober, not that I drink enough for it to really matter."

"Oh, sorry, I just really want a soda and well, a small shot wouldn't hurt at this moment." Danny was still stuck on the fact that Sam had been "shown off" like some prize to males who only wanted her for her money and not the woman that was under the money. He knew how that felt being an object that everyone failed to see the human under it.

"So, um, how has life been treating you, you know since you dropped off the face of the Earth for like the last five years? It has been five right?" Sam took a drink, but she was really thinking of how she would answer that one. "Why did you just disappear like that?"

"Change of pace. I didn't really like living in Amity."

**_Invincible_**

"I didn't realize that you didn't like it there. I always thought that you, well, you were going to stay around with Tuck and me." Sam knew he was hurt from her disappearing act, but she couldn't help it. If she had known that they were going to break up she might have stayed... Wouldn't she?

"I used to like it, to a point, but think about this Danny," she said as she met his gaze head on. "You and Tucker were both married, Tucker starting a family and you a newly wed. Where do I fit in with that?"

"What do you mean?" He was genuinely not getting what she was trying to point out.

"Danny," she said even softer, but firmer as she leaned forward. "Two married men and a single female. That is the worse grouping ever because that would make you feel bad for me being alone and I would feel like I was butting in on couple's time. Even Tucker got that. Didn't you know that's why he stopped calling me?"

**_Is what you think you are_**

"I thought he just couldn't get a hold of you. Wait, are you telling me that you _gave _Tucker your number, but not me?"

"No, but he kept showing up at my parent's house and they gave it to him so he could _try _to get me out of the house, but after a while he gave up." Danny leaned back. He hadn't been aware of all this. Where had he been when Tucker had been aware that Sam had been becoming a recluse?

"Where was I when this was happening?"

**_You're making moves,_**

"On your honeymoon and then, let's see, being a married man." Sam was getting mildly irritated now. "I don't know what all this has to do with the price of fucking eggs in China," she hissed as she leaned back, her eyes glittering. "I _chose_ to move away okay and I was fine with that choice, but no, no my _mother_ just couldn't understand that I just needed to be away from it all." She grew silent as food was brought and set before them. "I am not really all that hungry anymore," she muttered sulkily.

"Eat," the halfa said in a tone that brooked no argument She opened her mouth to say something more, but he cut her off as he leaned close. "Sam, don't be angry just because I want to know why my best friend decided that one night she wanted out of her home without letting the one person closest to her know she was leaving." Leaning back he told her to eat again. The Gothic woman glared at him, but soon enough took a bite knowing he would force her to one way or another. What had she done? Here she was with her past best friend and they were trying to have a baby with all the unresolved issues hanging in the air.

* * *

They managed to make it through the rest of the dinner without killing each other, but as they sat silently in the limo Danny watched her while she looked out the window as the scenery went by.

**_You're gonna lose, you know_**

_What is she hiding? What happened that made her distrust me so?_ That was just a few of the questions on the halfa's mind and he aimed to get them answered, but not in a car. That was never a good idea because with Sam if you got her feeling caged in then she got real ugly real fast. So as the pulled up to his house she stomped past him, the car haven't even fully stopped. He slowly got out knowing that she had no way to get into the house and he was right because she stopped at the door, her amethyst eyes cutting to him and then back to the door. It was a silent demand and he was going to take his time so walking slowly he approached the door.

"That is not cool and you know it," she muttered when he was close enough. The time was drawing close to eleven and she was growing antsy to be away from him because he was making her feel rather guilty for walking away when he didn't know and didn't need to know why she had left. Huffing she wanted to scream at him _What?! Do you want me to tell you that your fucking lame ass wife told me to leave or you would hate me when your marriage fell off!? _She held it in and silently fumed.

**_And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me_**

"So is you getting mad over something as simple as an answer to a five year question." Sticking the key in the lock he turned it just in time for her to shove the door open before heading for the stairs, but Danny just wasn't having it. His large fingers wrapped around her slender wrist. "Sam, we need to clear the air and that needs to start with this tension, this unresolved issue laying between us."

"That is what you will never get the answer to because there is nothing unresolved between us," she said as she yanked on her hand. "There was nothing between us but a friendship that fell off for a little while." He still didn't release her, but he said nothing as she stood there, her amethyst eyes overflowing, yet so shuttered at the same time.

**_You're so predictable_**

"I will let it go for now, but Sam I know when you are lying to me and I think you just tried to sell me a big bucket of manure." The Goth frowned at him as he released her wrist. She stared him down, the anger in her eyes boiling over as her cheeks grew red. He had her now. She was cornered.

**_The way you calculate each move  
_**

**_Heads I win  
_**

And Sam hated that because he knew and she knew that she wasn't going to win in this. Turning from him she stomped off, her heels clomping up the stairs before the sound of a door slamming filled the air.

"That is my Sam."

**_Tails you lose_**


	12. Chapter 12

**ShadowDragon357, **yes, it will.

**sammansonrepilica, **and you haven't even heard the worst thing she's done yet. I tell you now that she will be dead when you all hear what she did and the excuse that she gives.

* * *

The next day Sam refused to come out of her room and when Danny entered he found out why because Sam looked horrible. Her eyes were red, her color too pale for his liking and she complained of a headache. He had almost called her on just being a brat, but when he phased through the door to find her looking really sick he had immediately went into nurse mode. Covering her up he headed down to make some soup, but little did he know that Sam wasn't sick in the sense of normal sickness, she was just so upset that she hadn't managed to sleep thanks to the fight with him and then that nightmare. Shaking she tried to wipe it from her mind, but found that the image of the small child in her hands wouldn't disappear, but for some reason this time she didn't think it was her child.

"No, that wasn't our kid..." she faded off as Danny re-entered the room with the soup, but she still said nothing to him as he laid it on the bedside table before turning to her. She kept her back to him now, her eyes welling up with tears. _If it isn't our baby then whose was it and why does it make me mad?_

"Sam, you need to turn over and eat this."

"I'm not sick, I just don't feel like getting up," she muttered, her voice low as she pulled the blankets over her head. "Please just go away." He sat down instead. "Danny, I really am not in the mood. I just really want to be alone."

"I don't believe you," he said as he pulled the blankets off her head only to get smacked by a truly irate woman.

"Danny, I am serious. I am not in a good place right now and you getting in my face doesn't help!" Danny was shocked. The last time she had been like this it had been her first period and she had been mean. She had thrown a rather large picture at him when he had asked her what was going on, but somehow this time seemed worse.

"What is bothering you?"

"Not something I want to talk about," she said back.

"Come on, Sammy, you don't want bad thoughts making this pregnancy hard right and doesn't negative energy conflict and whatnot?" There was the sound of a frustrated sigh.

"Danny, it's feng shui and that has to do with energy. I just haven't been sleeping well okay."

"Sam, you could sleep with me." He really didn't want to admit that he also was having a problem falling asleep, which he had somewhat corrected by sleeping with her pillow, the one from their one night. It still carried her scent. "If it would help, that is." She peeked out from under her blanket.

"You don't want me to sleep with you, trust me."

"Really, I do."

"Danny, you had a fit the last time I slept with you, remember?"

"That was when we were kids, and it wasn't because of that it was the fact that _you _got up. I, um, like when you sleep with me." Sam blinked. Would it help if she slept in the same bed? Shaking her head she knew that it would only cause her to want to jump him more than she already had issues with. "Come on, Sam. We might find that it helps both of us, besides," he said as a plan suddenly came to mind. "if my sister comes to visit when you tell her that you have to change the sheets or she realizes that something is different, and she will, about her bed then she'll know the whole thing is a ruse."

"Damn it," Sam muttered. He had her there. If her sister did this appearing act again out of nowhere than they would be caught. "You are too smart sometimes." Danny chuckled and before she could even react he threw the covers off of her before pulling her into his arms, the Goth letting out a string of curses. The halfa stopped when he saw what she was wearing, his body coming to immediate attention. She wore little to nothing, her form covered by a shirt that didn't even cover her black cotton panties.

"S-Sam," he groaned much to the embarrassment of the Gothic female in his arms. She tried to pull the shirt down, but Danny swooped down, his lips locking on the raven haired heiress' own pink lips as he pulled her snug against him. Sam was shocked to say the least, but for some reason she couldn't fight it. Maybe it was the fact that she wanted it just as much as he did or maybe she needed comfort. Whichever reason she allowed her fingers to burrow into his hair so she could pull him closer as a groan escaped from her own lips.

"Yes," was all that managed to escape and it was all he needed as he rushed her back to his room where he fell onto the bed with her under him. As she held tight his kisses moved lower on her body, his lips coming over one of her shirt covered nipples making the woman under him hiss. He made a move back, but just as quickly she pulled him back forcing his lips back onto as she whimpered. He realized quickly that she liked it and yanking the shirt off of her put his lips around the actual bare nipple. "Ohhh..." Smirking against her breast his hand moved toward the other neglected one.

She squirmed under him as the pleasure built up, the expression on her face telling him that he was doing all that he needed to make her feel as good as possible. Changing breasts he began to work the other one as the small Goth under him began to rub against him...

* * *

An hour later found the pair laying, sated beyond belief, on the bed, Sam passed out while Danny just lay there in thought, his body exhausted.

_Every time with her is better than the last. How can that be? _Danny had been with Paulina a long time and had found that he was satisfied, or so he had thought After their divorce he had tried others. Not a lot, but enough to find that there was nothing satisfying about sex... until Sam. Something about the Goth laying next to him brought him pleasure and peace at the same time. Getting off had been one thing, but with Sam getting her off gave him so much pleasure. Paulina had been hard to please and with Sam it was like she didn't even need that much attention as she opened to him.

Knowing her first experience had been horrible had been a blow for him because every woman deserved a good first time, but for Sam he felt strongly about it because she deserved so much more than she had been given. He had wanted to make up for that and he had. She seemed to blossom under his fingers, her passion strong. She wanted pleasure and she seemed to want to give him the same amount, but he wanted her to feel it. It was nice, her loving, but he wanted to watch her squirm, her body becoming so heated under his touch, that he liked. She was so responsive.

Looking over at her sleeping form he smiled. Her lips were curled in a smile, the sun shinning on her pale skin which was flushed from their love making. Pulling the covers over her he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Sam woke up as the sound of someone beating on their door entered her great dream. It was the first night in a while that she had found her dreams something she wanted to be in. Looking at the halfa passed out next to her she realized that she would have to get up. Grumbling about people she grabbed a robe before heading toward the door that was located straight down the stairs.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hold your horses!" she called out as she walked down the steps, her bare feet making no sound at all. Opening the door a few seconds later she felt her cheeks grow hot as the pair of adults looked down at her in shock.

"So, Jazz wasn't lying," said the red head as she turned to her husband. Sam blinked as she backed up to allow Danny's parents into the house, her mind making a mental note to kill the red head. "Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton, um," she stopped as she tried to think of a way to ask the older couple why they were there, but as her mind came up with nothing she looked to the top of the stairs with a hope that Danny would come to her aid because she was becoming slightly distressed. Amazingly enough said halfa appeared at the rail, his cerulean eyes have dazed, but when they saw Maddie and Jack they grew wide before shooting a look at Sam who was turning redder by the moment. Rushing to her side, his body phasing through the rails he pulled her close as she whispered, "Kill Jazz."

Danny understood immediately.

"So what brings you by, mom and dad?"

"Jazz was telling us about how Sam was here and that you two were engaged so we thought we would come congratulate you two."

"And that couldn't happen over the phone?" he questioned his mother throwing him a look. "Seriously, mom, we were enjoying some quiet time after the accident." His mother got this look on her face.

"Ah, yes, she told us about that and I can't believe you didn't use your brain on that one, son." Danny turned red as Sam went stock still.

"Yeah, why make your wife to be sleep in the same bed that you shared with your ex." Sam growled low as she pushed off from Danny, her face unbelievably pale. Saying nothing in particular she headed back upstairs as Danny threw his parents a dirty look.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so this chapter gets a little dirty. Please, if this offends you don't read it. Also if you know the song below... Well, I can tell you most people didn't really give this group a big enough chance because I would choose them over singers like Beiber.

**Guest, **I am glad. Please continue to enjoy.

**sammansonrepilica, **yes, yes he is. Now, the question is... Can he keep her there?

**Fantasma29, **really wasn't Maddie that made her mad, more like the fact that Jazz even said anything, but that's fine because we can't blame a pregnant genius for making a mistake. LOL.

**JoceySmiles****,**** anubisd101 ****&****Magic713, **thanks for adding this story to your alerts. Please continue to enjoy with this update.

* * *

"Sam?" Danny questioned as he pushed Jazz's door open to find her room empty. _Damn, I was sure she was in here_. Suddenly he heard a sound, a small sound that didn't come from in this room. Shutting the door he crept back toward his room, the room that Sam had just started sharing with him again. The door was wide open and that was the initial reason he had thought she was back in Jazz's room. Walking in he found the door to his bathroom wide open and knowing that she could hide in there he felt that she would't do that. Walking toward the only other hiding place he opened the door to find said Goth huddled in a corner.

"I hate your sister." That brought a smile to his face as he crouched down.

**_Every single time I see you I start to feel this way_**

"I can relate to that," he said as she turned to look at him and he could see the humiliation, anger and frustration in her gaze. "She shouldn't have said anything to them and I'm not saying that she has a valid excuse but remember that she is pregnant and highly emotion." Sam sighed. "Yeah, but when she has that baby you best believe we will get her back." That seemed to make the Goth hiding in the closet feel better. He reached out and pulled the small girl close to him. Sam allowed herself to be pulled into his arms because even if this had to stay on a purely business level that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself.

"Enough mushy stuff," the Goth said with a blush as she allowed Danny to help her out of the closet. "We need to find out how long they plan to be around."

"Judging by what Jazz told them they want to ensure I don't lose you."

_**It makes me wonder if I am ever gonna feel this way again**_

"Why would they think that?" She stood before him, a look of confusion entering her amethyst orbs. "That is a strange thing for them to be worried about since no matter what we are always going to be friends." For some reason, that Danny didn't feel like examining at that moment, he felt a stab in his heart. Those words seemed to bother him more than they should. Maybe it was because she had said those before and then had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Would she do that again? No. They would have a child by that time so she would always be there.

_Is that enough?_

"You know my parents," the halfa before her said, hand falling behind his head in embarrassment "Always been a few crackers short of a full box." Sam giggled as the pair headed out of their room. "Let's see if we can't kill them with so much love that they decide to leave." Sam nodded as they headed back downstairs where his parents were resting, but when they saw the pair the couple immediately stood up.

"I am so sorry for what we said," Maddie said as she approached the pair. "I was just so ashamed that Danny would do that knowing that we raised him to be so much more considerate!" Sam nodded. "So, when did you move in? I wasn't even aware that you two were dating or anything so serious."

"Well, we reconnected after his marriage ended, only as friends mind you," Sam said as she and Maddie headed over to a couch to talk while Jack moved to stand next to his son.

**_There's a picture that's hanging in the back of my head_**

"So, are you two really getting married?" Danny's eyes grew wide, but he refused to meet his father's intent gaze. "Because Jazz tends to over exaggerates things, you know and with her being pregnant-" The halfa next to him let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah, we are," Danny said as he looked at his Goth friend sat there next to his mother, the animated look on her face making him smile. _I wish we were._ "Planned for some time in the next year depending on how fast she can get her house sold and whatnot. Don't want to leave any loose ends and such." The large male in the orange hazmat suit smacked his son on the back forcing the halfa up a step.

"Congrats then! We should take you out!" He headed over to his wife just as Sam came back to his side, the look on her face more relaxed. She saw his face and giggled as she leaned over to rub at the spot his father had pounded. Danny relaxed into her touch as a soft smile broke on his face.

**_I see it over and over_**

"Look at them," Maddie whispered softly as the older couple watched the pair of ghost hunters. "I wish they had seen this sooner than now, but I am just so glad that they finally got it." It was as if the younger couple realized that they were being watched as they looked up, Sam stopping her ministrations as a blush broke out over both their faces. "Jack and I would love to take you to dinner this evening."

"Sounds fine," Sam said. "But let us help you get settled."

* * *

It didn't take them long to get them settled and by the time they had finished it was lunch time so while Sam made a simple lunch with the assistance of Maddie the males sat in the other room watching a game. Danny wasn't into football as much as most guys and that wasn't too surprising seeing as he was bullied by a jock, but he did sit and watch the games when his father came over.

"So, seen very many ghosts lately, son?" Danny wasn't surprised at the question because even though the business was his Jack still wanted to keep an eye because Fenton Works had been his baby first.

"Not really. There are some small ones, but for the most part they tend to stay out of sight."

"Good. Good. Oh, would you mind getting me a beer?" The halfa smiled as he headed toward the kitchen where Sam was adding more vegetables to her stew while his mother stood next to her making some garlic toast. The pair worked in perfect harmony, his mother asking little random questions while Sam gave her answers. Upon entering the room though Sam turned, her amethyst eyes meeting his cerulean ones, her eyes full of happiness and he remembered all the time Sam had spent at his house when they had been younger.

The Gothic girl had been a fixture in his house more so than Tucker had been. Most of it had sprouted from her mother constantly forcing her into pink dresses while the other half had been because they had been so close. This again brought him back to the fact that for being so close she had left so easily.

**_I wanna hold you and love you_**

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ The Goth tilted her head, the happiness in her eyes replaced with confusion and Danny realized that he had been staring for a really long time, so long in fact that his mother was smiling at him now. Chuckling nervously he reached into the fridge, grabbed the beer he was sent in there for.

"Um, dad wants a beer," he clarified holding it up for them to see before closing the fridge door and leaving the women in piece. Sam turned back to the food, a sigh on her lips while Maddie just giggled.

"That was just too cute," the red head murmured as she turned back to the bread. Blushing next to her Sam smiled. It had been cute, but at the same time she wasn't sure what he had been thinking. There had been so many emotions in his cerulean orbs and all of them had passed so quickly that she hadn't been able to analyse any of them. "Jack does that too," Maddie said out of nowhere causing the Goth next to her to jump in surprise. "That's when I know that he loves me so much because I distract him." Silence. "Or he wants sex."

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

Later that evening found Sam in the bedroom laying down, her body so exhausted from dealing with his parents, well, dealing with playing a part. Not that it was hard as she had always imagined marrying the halfa and having his babies, but now with having to constantly watch her back she was finding it rather mentally exhausting. The door opened and Sam looked to find Danny closing the door behind him.

_**In my arms and then**_

"Hey," he whispered when he saw her look at him. "I was worried when you disappeared. Mom said you needed to rest and that you were looking a little peaked." Sam smiled at him and that what she had heard from his mother still running through her head.

_That's when I know that he loves me so much because I distract him._

"Just a little exhausting with having them around. It feels like we are in the middle of twenty-four hour play and only eight hours through it." Danny sighed as he sat down next to her, the bed compressing under his weight. Leaning down he pulled her into his arms, her face pulled up around his neck as he hugged her close and Sam found her body humming with sexual tension. She wanted to pull away and yet at the same time it felt so good to be in his _arms.**  
**_

**_I wanna need you_**

_Or he wants sex._

It was like a bucket of ice water and at the same time it still didn't kill that flame that had stated in her stomach, that need that she felt for the man holding her. She wanted him and it seemed that even time couldn't kill it. Melting into him as the halfa holding her began to rub her back she found the humming of her body turning to full vibrate as she tried to move closer, the feel of his arousal pushing into her.

"S-Sam," he groaned as she moved against him again, her body telling her that it wanted more. It needed his love. At that thought she gave her head a mental shake. They were just having sex. That was it. The male holding her groaned and bit his lip as he tried to force himself to lay still because Sam needed comfort, not him jumping her. It seemed that was just what the Goth woman wanted as her hands made their way up his shirt, the light touch making him even more turned on.

**_Cause I need to be with you till the end_**

"Danny, please," the small woman whispered, her body still moving against his as she felt herself grow even more aroused. "I need you now." Danny threw all of it to the wind and phasing them out of their clothing became one with the woman he loved with all his heart. As she shuddered under him he began to move, Sam opening her eyes to look at him, the glazed look of her eyes telling him she was in heaven already as they moved together.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Jack called. "The reservations are in the next hour!"

**_Then I hear myself reply "You've got to hold it in" this time tonight_**

Sam stiffened, her eyes growing wide and Danny stopped, his eyes narrowing as they flashed green. Sam just lay there under him and as much as he wanted to continue he knew that it was broken.

**_If only I had the guts to feel this way_**

Suddenly Sam pulled him back down to her, her lavender painted lips claiming his as she arched up. Without missing a beat the halfa began to move again even as the sound of his parents moving up the stairs.

"Harder," she whispered as she clung to him. Danny did what she said, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall echoing in the air around them with their heavy breathing. At the first sounds of the headboard Danny almost slowed, but Sam reached down and smacking him on his ass forced him to continue until they finished. What Danny hadn't realized until after he collapsed on top of Sam moments later was that the sound of the headboard against the wall had stopped his parents from bothering them. Laying there, both of them breathing hard he heard a satisfied groan from the woman under him.

"Oh, sorry," he murmured as he moved to get off and as much as the Gothic female wanted to protest she let him get up. Danny wasn't aware that Sam liked his weight on her, the feel of him made her feel so happy, so full when most of the time she was barely running on empty.

**_If only you'd look at me and want to stay_**

"We should probably get ready," the Goth said with a stretch as she crawled off the bed. Grabbing her robe she grabbed some clothing from their closet before reaching for the knob, but before she could open it Danny hauled her into his arms before entering the bathroom in their room.

"And you should let me take a shower with you." Sam almost said no, but then Danny did what he found shut her up, something that seemed to put her mind on _off_. He kissed her as he mentally shut the door behind them.

**_If only I could take you in my arms and say_**

* * *

"What could be taking them so long?" Jack grumbled as he looked at his watch again. Maddie had stopped him from going any further up the stairs and he still didn't know why, but she had hushed him while yanking him back down the living room.

"Trust me," Maddie said with a smile. "Leave them alone. If we don't make it then that is fine." Just as Jack looked at his watch again the sound of a door opening and closing alerted them to the fact that the pair upstairs were finally heading downstairs. As the large male opened his mouth to say something his wife elbowed him because looking at the pair you could tell that they were _really_ happy. "You two ready?" Sam said nothing while Danny nodded, the pair holding hands as both just smiled, a smile that didn't diminish as they headed out the door and even when they saw the Fenton Assault Vehicle, it didn't fade. Maddie smiled as the couple got in the back while Jack grumbled something before getting in the driver's seat while Maddie whispered, "Ah, love. To see that you have finally hit those two."

**_I won't go cause I need you_**


	14. Chapter 14

**NikaStarlight**, thanks.

**Fantasma29**, here you go.

**sammansonrepilica**, damn right he did. *Smiles and dances* Sam and Danny all the way!

**NikaStarlight, Fantasma29, & fireflyskies** thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

* * *

As the group of four entered the rather nice restaurant Sam grew a little uneasy as they passed couples kissing and holding hands. She looked to Danny, their hands still intertwined and sighed. She could do this. They could do this. The halfa at her side seemed to realize that she was feeling uneasy and squeezing her hand pulled said hand to his lips to kiss it. Blushing Sam looked to the ground as a smile curled her lips.

Sam found that she was feeling rather silly, the butterflies taking up residence in her stomach. It seemed that it had grown in the small time she had spent with Danny, but then again this was the same feelings she had felt before and the main reason she had stopped hanging around. If she had to admit that was also a reason she had left Amity. That feeling of love she had felt wouldn't leave and knowing that she would have to live in the town that Paulina and Danny did made her so depressed. She wanted to wipe the feelings away and be strong, but you could only do that for so long before you break down.

"Are you okay?" he whispered next to her ear making the Goth shudder at the feeling of his breath on her skin. His breath could be hot when in human form, but sometimes it became cold and the mix was just so earth shattering when used on one's body... "Sam?" The halfa noticed the flush that bloomed over the pale female's cheeks and recognizing that look in her eyes found a blush warming his cheeks. Soon the foursome found themselves seated in a booth with the younger couple on one side while the older couple sat across from them.

"So, congrats again on the marriage impending." The couple smiled and waited as Maddie continued, "We always wanted you two to get together. If anything we waited for it, but it never happened. Sad to say and then Danny did marry." Danny could hear it in their voice. His parents had openly shown dislike for Paulina and at the time he had been upset, but now he could care less.

"Thank god that one is gone!" Jack said loudly and a giggle came from next to Danny. Turning he found Sam laughing, her giggle soft and feminine. "Seriously though, she was a little brat with all her wants and- Well she had no needs because she always _wanted_ stuff." Sam giggled again.

"I am just so glad that I am not the only one that didn't like her," the Goth said to the shock of all at the table and blushing Sam realized she had said that out loud. "Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay," Danny said. "I know you and her didn't get along."

"I don't think that is the right words," Maddie said out of nowhere drawing all attention to the older woman. Jack raised a brow and Danny's head tilted as the pair of males waited, but Sam had a feeling that she knew what the older female was going to say.

"Mrs. Fenton," she said, her tone neutral. "I don't really want to talk about her and her problems." The red head shook her head much to the surprise of the Goth. Around them people toasted and laughed, but at their table it was somber.

"Sam, I think that he deserves to know what a bitch he married," she said, her eyes falling on her son. "I just happened to witness one moment of Paulina's ugliness and I am not sure how often it happened, but I wanted you to know." Danny turned to Sam who was looking at his mother with eyes that could kill, but that didn't stop his mother. "It was right before the end of school for you and it was that week that Sam _fell_ off the curb." The halfa next to her found his mind going back to that time and the fact that Sam had told him she had just missed a step. Was his mother telling him that she had been hit?

"If we must tell him then I guess I should," the Goth muttered. "To know that you even knew that makes me wonder how much more you know." Looking at Danny, her eyes shuttered to him a the couple across from them waited. "I did fall off the curb, but not like I told you. It was after you had been dating Paulina for a while and she didn't like the fact that you hung around me or vise versa, whatever the reason she followed me home one day, well half way home. I was listening to my music so I didn't even realize she was behind me until she shoved me. I turned to find her and with her was a boy I had never met before with her."

"Sam, are you-" Sam cut him off.

"She warned me off and I told her to _fuck off__. _I wasn't going to stop hanging out with you just because she was threatened by me. I didn't think she would do it, the threat, but she didn't. She had the boy do it. I wasn't terribly hurt, but when he shoved me I was knocked off the curb and I hit the concrete Lucky for me that my face broke the fall." She turned to Maddie. "I know that when you saw that that you wanted to beat her in and am thankful that you stayed back because that would have only made it worse." Getting up the small raven haired Goth excused herself.

Danny turned to his mother, a look of confusion and shock on his face. His mother had watched that happen and had not helped? That was not how his mother was!

"I knew that Sam would have been hurt worse had I said anything so I let her deal with it, but had there been more danger I would have stepped in."

"You should have fucking told me!" the halfa thundered as he got up to hunt the Goth down. He wasn't just mad at his mother, no, he was also made at Sam for hiding that.

_and I am not sure how often it happened_

That was the phrase, the one thing that really stuck with him. How long had it been happening and what else had his ex done to Sam? Heading to the bathrooms he found both empty. Growling he headed outside, passing through the wall to take to the air in his search for the small female. It took him all of two seconds to find her outside the kitchen entrance. She was leaning against the wall, her head back with her eyes closed. She just stood there, her chest rising and falling. As he drew closer he realized how pale she was at that moment and landing before her moved to pull her toward him. She allowed him to do that, but after standing there for all of minute she pushed him back.

"I know what you are thinking and although your mother never told you she had no right to so that is something you can't be mad at, but me," she said softly. "I didn't say anything because it wasn't something I wanted to talk about and it was only _my_ business."

"Sam, you are my best friend," the halfa said as he watched her move to the side.

"And she was your girlfriend." That was out there now. She was claiming that the other woman came first in Danny's life and the halfa before her didn't know what to say. He wanted to defend that, but she continued, "And don't tell me that didn't matter because both Tucker and I knew that was bullshit. Danny, you were so oblivious to a lot of the shit she did and it wasn't just to me. There were times she was mean to you and you just seemed to blow it off." Danny blinked at her. "You really wanted to fit in most of the time and then most of the time it was just to be with her. Trust me when I say that I love you, but sometimes I wanted to bash your head into a wall to make you see."

"Sam, what else did she do?"

"Nothing major. That was just one of many times she pushed me otherwise it was just little things like fucking with me on an emotional level, but otherwise just juvenile things since your girlfriend, to become wife, wasn't very smart."

"How long?"

"Danny, I really don't want to talk about this anymore and yo-" Danny forced Sam to the wall, his eyes flashing green. "Just about since we started high school until, hmm..."

"Sammy," he drew out. "When was the last time?" When she still didn't say anything it hit him. "She called you that night that you disappeared." It was obviously a statement. "She threatened something, didn't she?"

"Why did you leave her?"

"Sam, I left her because she cheated on me, but this is about her and what she said to you because I never believed that you just up and left for no reason." Silence. "I will tell you now that even when I found out that you had left I never believed what the others were saying and I still don't. I think that you were protecting someone, maybe me, from something, but Sam she is over and done so please tell me what she said that made you walk away from me?" It had to be the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes because Sam felt it all come crashing onto her.

"She told me she would leave you and then claim it was my fault," the Goth muttered. Danny blinked as it hit him. The woman before him had walked away to save a marriage that she hadn't even supported. She loved him and in doing so walked away. He pulled her close, his arms coming around her as she fell into him, the weight of her secret out there now.

"Sam, if she had told me then I wouldn't have even thought twice about calling her a liar and letting her walk out that door." Sam looked up at him. "I know you would never do anything to make me unhappy and trust me with as many fights that we have had in the past we still made up. There is no way that she could change that."

"I'm sorry." Danny leaned down and kissing her brow lead her back into the restaurant where his parents had ordered drinks while waiting for the young couple to return. Sitting down Sam laid her head on his shoulder as the conversation started back up on a lighter note.


	15. Chapter 15

**sammansonrepilica, **okay so here is that last secret.

**NikaStarlight, **here is that final reason... The main reason he left Paulina.

**Guest, **here is the true evil.

* * *

A few hours later found the foursome heading into the house, the small raven haired girl clinging to Danny as she felt her energy just barely there. She was so tired and getting even more tired by the second. She allowed Danny to pick her up as soon as they got in the house and bidding good night to his folks the halfa flew up to their room. Taking her into their room and laying her on the bed the Goth found herself losing consciousness quickly.

"Do you want out of those clothes?" the ghost fighter inquired. Sam yawned with a nod knowing that he was just offering to help and wouldn't jump her seeing how tired she was. Starting with her shoes he removed the heels before lifting her up to help her out of the dress. Groaning as soon as it was off the panty clad female stretched before passing out. For some reason she couldn't fight it anymore. Danny smiled at her as she slept there. It was just too cute, but he too was wondering why she was so tired.

_Must have been all that drama tonight._ He had to agree that he was feeling a little peaked too. So much drama in the last few weeks and they had been at the center of it all with his sister and then his parents. Taking off his clothing except for his boxers. Crawling into the bed he made the covers intangible so that he could cover Sam up without having to worry about waking her. Pulling her into him he closed his eyes and followed her off into the land of nod.

_Sam walked though the darkness around her, the shadows closing in around her making the small Goth feel like she couldn't breath. Moving quicker she felt a throbbing around her as the sound of what could only be described as a heartbeat echoed around her. Stopping she looked around her only to find everything stop, the sounds, the feels. All of it. Suddenly everything around her changed. She was in an office talking to a doctor, and she was angry. She was pointing to the doctor and yelling in anger. What was going on? The doctor shook his head and taking her with him headed to a back room where several jars with fetuses floating in them. Walking over Sam picked one up, the one that seemed to draw her toward it. Looking at the jar she found that she wasn't her at all. She was Danny!_

Sitting up Sam looked around, her breathing fast as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"What the fuck?" she muttered as she looked at the male laying next to her, her amethyst eyes as she watched him sleep. Danny was so adorable when he slept, his face relaxing as if all the worries of the world just faded away. Sighing she wished that it was that easy for her. Getting up she headed for the bathroom where she got a drink of water. Sitting on the edge of the tub in the dark she drank the water, the light from the nightlight on the wall the only light in the small room.

Yawning she placed the cup back on the counter, but she didn't go back to bed because even though she wanted to go to sleep with that nightmare she knew her body wouldn't let her go to bed. Passing Danny on the large mattress she headed downstairs to the living room. Sitting on the couch she turned the TV on, the volume low as she turned it to a romance movie that just happened to be on at that moment. Laying down she watched as the couple on the movie danced around their feelings as they took on life.

* * *

_Danny turned around to find Sam, the small raven haired beauty round with their child... his child, walking down a dark and shadowed road. Heading for her he could see her enter a familiar place, one that someone else in his life had walked into before exiting without a child, but she hadn't been that far along, or so he had been aware. Following her he heard a scream of anger just seconds after opening the door. There was cussing and he could see Sam pointing at a doctor, her body still round with child, before following the doctor down a familiar hall. Danny followed her, his cerulean eyes narrowing. He remembered this walk, that day was so clear in his mind even now. Entering the room once again he could see her pick up a jar before she looked into it._

Danny sat up, his hand immediately reaching out for the Goth that should have been beside him. Looking over he found her gone, her side of the bed cold. Sitting up he turned to the bathroom to find the door open and the room dark.

_Not there. Where could she be?_ Getting up he headed for the door, opened it before heading down the hall toward Jazz's room before rethinking that. Sam had stopped going in there, so maybe she was downstairs. Turning back he phased through the floor and into the kitchen. He found no signs that the small raven haired heiress had been in the eating area so heading for the living room he found the TV on and Sam passed out on the couch, her small form curled into a fetal position. Walking over he immediately noticed that something was wrong as the small woman's face was pale and the sheen of sweat on her face glimmered in the light from the TV that was currently playing a love story of some sort. Crouching down he reached out to touch her wet locks that stuck to her neck. "Sam," he murmured as his hand came in contact with her forehead. She had no temperature and yet she was sweating so much. "Sam."

"Mmmm," she moaned softly as her amethyst orbs opened to look at him. He could see fear in those orbs, something that was becoming a familiar sight in her eyes. "Danny?" she questioned as she touched his face, her touch soft and light. "Did she lose the baby?" Danny's eyes grew wide and he almost found himself on his ass at that question. "She didn't, did she? She didn't lose it. She-e killed i-it, didn't she?" The halfa watched as Sam's eyes filled with tears and sympathy.

"Sam, what even ma-"

"I saw it," the Goth stated as she sat up, her skin still pale. "I had a nightmare about a baby, a baby that couldn't have been past the first trimester and I held it. It was like looking at a barbie that had been burned, but it was a baby." Now Danny was seriously freaked. Sam had seen the baby? She had held it? Dreamed about it? "I was pregnant in the dream and then I wasn't. At first I thought it was ours, but then this one from last night just knocked me for six when I saw the clinic and held that jar. I knew it was the same baby and I knew it wasn't the one that we made, no, this one wasn't ours."

"Okay, that is strange because I had a dream of you in the clinic, but you were pregnant." Danny was seriously freaked now. They had had the same dream, but that had happened before. That dream before fighting Nocturne had been the same, their inner wishes the same, but why this dream?

"In the end I was you and then I understood it at that moment. She aborted her child."

"Yeah, well it wasn't mine. I found out in the end that she had gotten pregnant and aborted it while on one of her modeling gigs," the halfa said as he sat on the white carpeted floor. "I thought it was mine, but after finding out that she had been cheating on me I wondered if it really was mine so I went to the clinic after a letter came in the mail with the name of the clinic on it. At the time I didn't know about it and so when that letter showed up with that clinic name I thought she had been sick, but when I called they informed me that she had come to them because she had needed an abortion." Sam moved from the couch, her small body snuggling into him as they sat there, the silence stretching out between the two. "I confronted her about it and she told me that she had done it, but the worst part was when I asked her why she had done it." A dry laugh escaped his lips. "She told me that there were a few reasons, but the main one was that she didn't want the baby to ruin her figure." Sam's eyes narrowed at that. It was bad enough that she had killed the child, the loss of which was great, but to claim that it was because of vanity. That was too much. "I told her right then that I was done. I could forgive her for cheating, but killing a child, that was too much."

"I can't say I know how that feels, but I can say that if I ever see her again I will be knocking her into the next country." Danny smiled. Yeah, he had been mad at the time and he was still upset about it, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Well, the on the flip side of that the baby wasn't mine." The Goth looked at him in shock. "I had a test run and it came back after I had left. The baby wasn't mine." That meant it was Dash's child that she had killed. "I know what you are thinking and sad to say he doesn't care. She told him about it on her own and the sick bastard just shrugged it off." That made Sam doubly mad that not only was one parent okay with killing their child, but the father of said child just shrugged off that life like it wasn't even worth the thought. Danny could feel the anger coming from the raven haired beauty so pulling her closer to him he kissed her head. "That's past though and we have our own child to think about."

"At least now we don't have to worry about them spawning." That made him chuckle and brought a smile to her lips. Danny moved to stand, his arms coming around her to pull her close as he stood up fully.

"Let's get to bed. You need your rest." Sam smiled as he took her upstairs and into their room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fantasma29, **yeah she is a totally selfish bitch!

**anubisd101, **here is the update!

* * *

The next few weeks weren't much since his parents were still at the house, even with all that they had done to get the older couple to leave them alone. Sam found it strange doing it in the house with the couple around, so in the time that they had been sleeping in the same bed Danny had been refused several times.

**_Well you're a_**

**_Hot mess and I'm fallin' for you_**

"I just don't feel right," she muttered as she stopped working on her music to look at the halfa standing off to the right of her. "I know it sounds silly to you, but I feel like a fucking teenager sneaking around and even as a Goth I don't feel like watching my back to see if your parents are going to walk in on us." Turning back to her keyboard she began to play some notes while working her vocals. Over the last few weeks she had gotten comfortable enough to sing with him in the room, but right now he was interrupting.

**_And I'm like_**

**_Hot damn, let me make you my boo_**

"Sam," the male said as he moved toward her and she stood quickly because if he so much as touched her at this point she was going to let him have his way. "Sam, come on. You know that you want it just as badly as I do and you know that if we want to hit that ovulation time that we are going to have to do it with or without the parents running around the house."

**_Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it_**

**_Yeah, you know what to do_**

_Damn him! He had a point._ That was the moment that the halfa took his chance and jumped the distracted Goth. She landed on the floor with an _omph _escaping her lips, but it didn't last long as his lips claimed hers in a steamy kiss, his hands immediately reaching for her breasts, a move that made the Goth all hot and bothered. "D-Danny," she whimpered out as she fought the urge to let him continue. "We can not do this, not now..." she faded off as he made her clothing intangible, the shirt falling to the ground as his thumbs rubbed at her bra clad nipples. She couldn't help as her body began to tremble, the lack of love making in the last few weeks making her all that more sensitive to his touching, his stroking.

**_You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it_**

**_Hell yes_**

"Come on, Sammy, you know you want to feel all of this," he muttered as he began to kiss down to the one spot that besides her nipples just drove the Goth wild. A moan was his answer as she arched into his touch, the sounds of her music playing in the background. The beat of the music was like the sound of her heart in her ears, the blood pumping through veins as she felt herself falling back. Danny went with her, his teeth biting at her neck as she moved her hands low on his body in search of the part of his anatomy that was hard against her stomach.

**_Hell yes_  
_(Hell yeah)_**

"Mmmm," she moaned as she stroked at it through his pants, the object of her desire growing harder under her soft their clothing intangible. Rubbing against her neck with his nose he moved to enter her just as the door to the lab opened! With quick thinking on Danny's part he made himself and Sam invisible, their clothing under them becoming invisible as well just as his father entered the lab. The older male looked bewildered as he looked to the laptop still running music with no one sitting at the table it was on.

"I could have sworn they were both down here," the dark haired male muttered while the couple in question lay still just feet from him. Sam clung to Danny as she closed her eyes in embarrassment. If she had just made him stop then they wouldn't be in this mess, but no he had to hit those two extra sensitive spots! As they waited Danny could feel the small woman under him fuming and he knew that as soon as his father left there would be hell to pay so gathering her close he flew them up and out of the lab.

As soon as they entered the room the Goth broke off from him, her back the only thing he saw as she headed for the bathroom, the resounding thud heard throughout the house. Danny sat on the bed as he decided how to go about this, because she had just told him how she felt about doing it with his parents in the house and he had done what he had wanted knowing that she had wanted it too thought they would be okay.

"Damn it," he muttered just as the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Sam in her large black robe. She walked over to him, but refused to get to close as she stopped at least three feet from him.

"Here's how it goes, Phantom," she said, her tone neutral. "You were right about one.. two things. I do want it and when it comes time for the ovulation to begin we will be having sex, but if your parents are still here then I will skip that time and every other time until they are out."

"S-"

"I don't want to hear it. Maybe Paulina was cool with being walked in on almost twice now, but I can't do it." Turning away she headed back to the bathroom. "I am going to be taking a bath." As she left, the door shutting again Danny found himself alone in their room.

_That__ was a low blow, but oh so accurate about Paulina. _The former cheerleader hadn't minded doing it out in the open or the risk of getting caught and Danny had found it a turn off at that time, but for some reason with Sam he couldn't help himself. He wanted it her all the time like some drug he needed her in his system. Looking to the door he knew that it had taken a lot for her to come out there and give him that ultimatum and he didn't knock her for it either. He was finding it a constant pain, literally, with them around. _I guess if I give them a real date that they might leave, but that could also backfire and they start hounding us about moving it to a sooner date. _Smacking his face he tried to come up with a way to get his parents out of the house permanently.

He could hear the sounds of the water running as Sam started her bath and the sounds of his father making his way up the stairs and it came to him. If he wanted them out then he would have to be upfront with them. Going to his closet he grabbed a robe and tying it tight he walked out of their room. As he thought his father was just heading that way and the halfa found that he wanted to smack his father. It was as if the man had a damn radar for when his son was trying to make love with Sam.

"Okay, dad we all need to have a chat," the halfa said as he led his father back the way he came. His father was mildly confused and wanted to say something, but the look on his son's face made him stop. There had only been few times his son had been mad, that he knew of and this time it was looking scarier than that.

* * *

When Sam exited the shower about thirty minutes later, the longest shower she could remember ever having the female found their door open and squeaking she dodged back into the bathroom.

"Damn it," she muttered as she pulled her robe closer she went to venture into the room just as Danny re-appeared in said room. Frowning she noticed that the halfa looked happy as he threw off his robe before grabbing some boxers. After doing that he climbed into bed and turning the TV on laid back to watch.

"Sam, you can come out," Danny stated to the embarrassment of the female hiding in the bathroom. The halfa on the bed sat up and getting out of bed headed for the bathroom where Sam shut said door to.

"Danny! What are you doing?" When he said nothing, instead walked through the door, she let out another squeak as he took her into their room, her hands trying to fight him off as her robe slipped down further. "Danny! Take me back into the bathroom!" The male in question laid her down on the bed, his hands untying the robe's sash to the total embarrassment of the woman under him. "Your parents are so-" He kissed her at that point, cutting off the rest of her sentence.

As the Goth below him gave in to his kisses, his hand moved up her exposed leg while he whispered, "They are gone." It seemed to awaken all the need in the woman under him because all of sudden she was all about tearing his clothing off as her fingers began to pull at his boxers. His hands moved up higher as hers moved down, his boxers going with them...

* * *

The next day found the couple cuddled next to each other after a long night of making love. Stretching Sam suddenly felt green as her stomach rolled. Turing on her side she curled up as the feeling to vomit grew stronger. Groaning she moved to the edge of the bed as Danny reached out for her before pulling her back to him.

Struggling she moaned again before saying, "Danny." The halfa's eyes opened half way and seeing the look in the small woman's face released her so she could stumble to the bathroom. The raven haired male sat up, his cerulean eyes narrowing at the door, but not in anger. This was familiar. Paulina had done this a few months prior to his finding out she had aborted her pregnancy. Danny got up and heading to the bathroom he stuck his head in to check up on the Goth that was laying against the toilet, her eye closed as she sighed.

"Sam," he whispered. The Goth opened her eyes, her eyes glazed. "You feeling okay?" She shook her head as her face paled under his watchful eyes. "Come here," he said as he helped her up so she could sit on the edge of the tub before getting a cloth to moisten. Turning back to her he cleaned her up even as she protested. As soon as he had cleaned her up he picked her up before taking her back to their bed. As soon as he had her under the covers he headed out of their room. Sam watched him go with curious eyes and when he returned a few minutes later with a pack of saltines and some brown drink in a cup she looked to him with a question on her face. "I think that you are pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17

**anubisd101, **getting there.

**Fantasma29, **lol. I would if that was the problem! Most would if given that option. No sex or get rid of the parents.

**Guest, **updated.

**sammansonrepilica, **yup, but she is about to get her Karma. :)

**NikaStarlight, **hell yeah!

**Thanks to all who stuck with this story. We are now getting close to the end.**

* * *

A few hours later found the couple sitting on a couch, Sam real antsy as they waited for the test to finish. The halfa at her side was also really nervous, but his was for other reasons besides the fact that Sam might be pregnant. He could see her out of the corner of his eyes, her hands wringing as she looked at the clock on the wall.

_I love her and I just don't know how to tell her that I want more. _He wanted to know where they were going now that she was possibly pregnant, the need to keep her close during the pregnancy filling him as he forced his fingers to stay in his lap. They hadn't really made the plan for when they would separate. Sure it was when she became pregnant, but would she stay with him for a little longer so it wasn't so suspicious or would she just leave as soon as she confirmed it at the doctor's office. It was just eating him alive to know what their future was and it was all depending on a little stick that the Goth next to him had peed on.

"It's been three minutes!" the woman next to him said as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Danny didn't move from his spot as he waited for her to come back with the results and to his amazement she came running, her body hitting his as she hugged him squealing. "Danny! Danny! We're pregnant!" At that moment the halfa found that he had no words, no feelings to express himself, but he forced a smile to his face as he hugged the raven haired female to him. Taking a deep breath he found his throat clogged. Sam was still celebrating when she noticed that Danny didn't look too enthusiastic, if anything he looked upset. _What is that about? _Moving to stand before the halfa she crouched down to his level. " Danny, are you okay?" At first he didn't respond, his eyes blank and yet so full of moving emotions that she couldn't pin one down.

"Sorry," he muttered blinking. "I guess I didn't think it would happen so fast... Shock... you know..." he faded off as he got up, the heiress looking confused at his response. She shrugged it off as he walked off, but she was still bothered by it long after he left.

* * *

Danny wondered down the hall and toward his room, the door open where he could see their bed, well his bed now. Walking in he flopped on mattress with a resounding FLOP that echoed around him. Closing his eyes he found sleep rather easy as images of a dark haired child with cerulean orbs smiled at him from the arms of Sam who was also smiling while at that moment the real Sam was walking up the stairs. She crept around the corner and finding him watched the halfa sleep.

_I just don't understand it. He wants to have this child with me and as soon as it happens he just seems to shut down! Did he change his mind and not tell me? _Shaking her head she felt her raven locks tickle her skin. Danny wouldn't do that! He was a nice guy, but he would never just do something he didn't want. There had to be something else to this whole change. Walking into the room she sat down next to the man who was truly her everything. _Was he upset that she hadn't just told him that she was moving out? That was our agreement, right? _A pain filled her heart that Danny wanted her out that soon, her hand reaching out to touch some of his hair that had fell over his eyes, or maybe- _Maybe he found woman that he wanted to date and couldn't because she was here! _Pulling back as if she had been burned the Goth found the pain in her heart growing one hundred times worse at the thought that he found someone already.

Moving off the bed she moved to the closet to begin getting her stuff together because in the coming week she would go and see a doctor before moving out of Danny's house. It didn't take her long to get her clothing together and Danny slept through the whole thing so after getting it together she headed down the hall with her cell phone in hand to make an appointment.

Groaning from his semi-restful sleep Danny sat up, his head aching slightly as he glanced around the room in confusion. _Did I fall asleep?_ Looking at the time he was shocked to see that it was so late, almost dinner time in fact and where was Sam? Getting up he heard the sound of her soft voice. Moving he stopped at her next words.

"Wow! That soon? I was thinking it would take a few days, but tomorrow?" Silence, but Danny could hear the tone of her voice and she sounded rather excited about whatever she was talking about. "Yes, he will be there. Ten o'clock sounds wonderful." Click. Turning around Sam grasped her chest in shock, a guilty look on her face. "Oh, did I wake you up?" He shook his head, but his eyes never left her face and under his gaze Sam found her face turning red, but at the same time she wondered what that look in his eyes was about.

"So, um, what's the plan?" he asked and smiling she told him.

"I made an appointment thinking it best to schedule now if we wanted it to be confirmed this week only to find that they can do it tomorrow," she said, her lips hurting from the forced smile on her face. It was the same smile that Danny was forcing on his face, the pair of them a funny sight save for the pain that was so obvious to anyone who could see them, but oblivious to them. "After that depending what you need of me we can move forward with the pl-"

"Sam, I want you to stay here!" the halfa blurted out, the Goth looking at him in shock as her mouth fell open. As soon as the shock seemed to wear off she narrowed her amethyst gaze at him.

"What-" He shook his head.

"Sam, I want you to stay here during your pregnancy," he restated, "It is the only right idea as a pregnant woman who is otherwise living on her own." Sam smiled. She couldn't believe that he would tell her that knowing who she was and how she was.

"Danny, I don't care about being alon-" Danny shook his head again.

"Why have a baby? You wanted someone to love and to be there with you. You chose to have baby for a companion! Don't tell me it's not about being alone." The Goth stood there in shock.

"Phantom, as much as I have enjoyed all that we had it wasn't a relationship. I can't have a relationship like that because in the end all it does is end." Silence as he stared at her in shock. He had thought things were going so well, but Sam was shooting him down. He could tell that something was off about his friend, the lover that he had shared his bed with, hell, had bought a bed for and yet he couldn't put a finger on it. "We had this conversation when this first began and you agreed to my terms, so why take that back?"

"Sam, I don't want you to leave, not yet, hell, not ever," the halfa admitted putting his heart on the line. Sam blinked at the words that she was sure she wasn't hearing from her long time friend. Was he being serious? "Sam, we are great together, the love and the loving are all one between us and I don't want you to leave."

"Danny, there is only love in this relationship because as friends we share a love, but sex was all we had. I don't have it in me to love again, not in a relationship between a man and woman." He could see the hurt in her eyes, the pain that reflected back at him and he took a step back. Sam hadn't told him yet why she had even wanted a baby without a man, why she had agreed to making a baby with him!

"You never told me why you were even trying to have a baby," he muttered. "Why you were so against being with a guy to have one." Sam turned from him, her eyes narrowing in anger and frustration. "What happened that you decided never to love again?" At first the Goth just stood there, her back ramrod straight.

"I loved a guy, one guy a long time ago and never got the chance to tell him, not that it mattered because I wasn't the type of girl he liked." Silence filled the area. "You can never understand how that feels Danny. Paulina may have cheated on you, but you never loved her or you would have continued following her to the depths of Hell thinking that that was how love was supposed to be, but me I did that. I put myself through a small bit of Hell everyday knowing that he could never love me like I did him. One day though I looked at him and knowing I could never stop that feeling for him cut him out to protect myself."

"Sam?"

"I think that I will be going out right now," the Goth muttered. "Every time I have to- Hell, I don't have to explain myself." Walking down the stairs she found her way to the door by pure memory, the tears that distorted her vision making it so hard, but she didn't want him to know, to even guess that she had been talking about him. He didn't deserve that. She had been the stupid one. Closing the door she left the halfa at the top of the stairs, his eyes glowing green at the thought that Sam had loved someone, someone that had left her _afraid_ to love again.

* * *

Sam walked down the street, her destination unknown, but she hadn't planned on spilling all that either.

"Stupid woman!" she muttered as she continued walking, her boots thumping on the ground while her green shirt fluttered in the wind as her long raven hair was blown behind her. "Why did you do all this? You knew that you would get hurt!"

"Talking to yourself again, freak?" Sam looked up to find Dash and Paulina in front of her as the sunset colored the night skies in a beautiful rainbow of colors. "Always thought you were strange, but this is the first time I have ever heard you converse with your other half!" The Hispanic woman cackled as Dash just stood there. He seemed a bit unsure as to why he was here and looking in his eyes she could see that he was uneasy about something. Her amethyst gaze landed on Paulina again.

"Is there a particular reason that you are stalking me?" The Latina narrowed her teal eyes. "I know that you were cheating on Danny with Dash, do you need a threesome to keep his attention because I am so not into that kind of shit with a whore and her man of the hour. Try Star. I heard that her and Kwan were freaky like that!" Several people stopped to listen as the Goth put the other woman in her place. The blond male chuckled at the insult.

"She's insulting you too!" the woman screamed as she pointed at Sam, the former jock at her side still smiling.

"I used Dash in the sentence, but if you listen carefully enough I never said one bad thing about him!" Sam chuckled. "You do know the word _used_, right?" Silence. "That is used to describe someone way past their sex-able date!" A punch was thrown, the fist of the Hispanic female missing the raven haired heiress. "Close, but no go! Damn! another phrase that you know!"

"Why you little bitch!" Paulina screamed as the crowd around them grew larger, people coming from their houses to see what was going on. There was one raven haired male that was making his way through the crowd, the sound of Sam talking drawing him quickly.

"Too bad this isn't school because I would have to worry about some teacher coming to your aid, but nope," she said before looking around. "There are no teachers." Sam moved easily as the Hispanic woman tried to hit her, but the Goth was quick as she weaved and dodged, her hair like some satin scarf as it danced with her.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" came the cheers from the crowds. Sam was thoroughly enjoying herself until she saw Danny and in that distracted moment Paulina struck. The strike was nothing since the former cheerleader was weak, but she managed to leave a small red mark on Sam's pale face, but before Sam could strike back Danny entered the circle, his eyes glowing green as he stepped before his ex. The Hispanic smirked at him, but that smile faded as he transformed at that moment, his green eyes turning blue before he shot her feet, the ice holding her in place as he turned to check on Sam.

"Wow, nice punch," she said in a strange voice. "Not!" She then realized what Danny had done. "Wow, I have never known her to _freeze _up like that." Dash chuckled and the pair of ghost fighters turned to him.

"I have been waiting for someone to do that to her," the former jock admitted. "We are done," Dash said after turning toward Paulina. "Have fun." Walking off he left the trio with a group still surrounding them.

"I thought you might like some revenge," Danny said and to his surprise she said that she wouldn't hit the other woman. "Really?"

"No, I think she needs to cool her heels." Smiling at him the pair headed back toward his house and even with all that lay unresolved between them they still felt right with the world at that moment.

"Danny! Sam! You guys can't leave me here!" the Hispanic called as people began to gather around her, some of them the geeks she had teased in high school and others that just remembered all the horrible things she had done over the years in the neighborhood. "Please!"


	18. Chapter 18

*************Sorry for the lack of updates. I live in Oklahoma City and with all the weather, most of it getting closer to where I live in the Metro I haven't really been on the computer. Friday the tornadoes put us in the basement just after getting off of work and after that when we were finally able to come back up we get a call from our job that the store flooded. Heading out at a little after ten we walk to work to find it pretty bad, over 2000 dollars in damage to boxed wines in general while several other items also took some damage. Saturday I had to go into work at 7:30 to work on my pricing for the store only to find that I had to do the deposit as well (Mind you that Saturday and Sunday are my days off) I ended up taking my work done and still wasn't finished at midnight so Sunday was spent getting that done because it had to be done before 7:00 on Monday.**

**Hellbreaker, **that is what happens when you leave something for so long. Like a show that seemed to fade, but finding nothing better to do you turn it back on to find out that shit got real real fast. LOL.

**Fantasma29, **super, but I think that she is a pathetic human to begin with.

**anubisd101, **one can only hope, but the pair of them can be so...what is the word? Clueless? Nah... frustrating! Damn it! I can't think of the word!

**sammansonrepilica, **and they will.

**realsky & Jak0TheShadows, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

**_If I lay here_**

That night found the soon to be parents relaxing in his house, the air thick with unanswered questions and a sexual tension. Sam was leaning next to him, her eyes closed as she thought of all that they had done since this whole ordeal had begun and a smile curled on her lips.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Silence greeted him as her smile faltered a little bit. "Seriously, I thought we had something at one point and then it was like you wanted me to leave especially when you dated Gregor-"

**_If I just lay here_**

"Elliot." The halfa looked to her in confusion. "His name was Elliot and I only dated him because I thought that if I did date him that I would get over you." A dry chuckle. "Didn't really work, but what did I really expect?" She looked to him now, her eyes open to him so that he could see all the emotion swirling in their depths. "Love is hard to shake off and I love you, I always did, but when you got married it was hard to stand there and watch it all. I really wanted to leave because if you had a child..." she faded off with sigh. "Hell, I couldn't handle seeing you in the damn store shopping together so seeing you with a kid would have _crushed_ me."

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

"Sam, I love you and had for a long time, but you just seemed so confused and then withdrawn about the whole thing so I gave up, but that was when Paulina seemed so interested so I thought I could...you know date her and get you out of my system. I think that was what part of the problem with our relationship was. I never got you out of my system and apparently on several occasions I referred to her... by your name." Sam looked to him in shock. "Yeah, kind of pissed her off and that may have been the real reason for her call to you because she knew that we weren't done."

"She was rather pissed off when she called and hell, I hadn't even talked to you in a minute."

"Yeah, well when you call your wife by someone's name in and out of bed it tends to leave them in a rather pissy state. Sorry about that."

**_I don't quite know  
How to say_**

_So, if I had given you my heart would this have happened? Would we be married now and having our second or third kid? _Sam wondered as much and yet at the same time Fate had a funny way of doing what it felt was best for you even if you were hurt by it. "You know what, surprisingly I would change any of it."

"Really?"

"As much as I love you," she said softly. "I think I cherish you more knowing what it was like not having you in my life." Danny chuckled. That sounded rather familiar.

_**How I feel**_  
_**Those three words**_

"Samantha Manson," the halfa at her side said as he moved toward her front. "I love you is more than what I feel for you and have felt for you ever. You are my other half, the one that makes me feel like I am part of something great and that I hope will be the mother of more of my babies." He pulled out a familiar item, the ice blue gem twinkling in the light coming from the windows.

**_Are said too much_**  
**_They're not enough_**

"Will you marry me?" Sam felt her eyes watering as she smiled down at him, his cerulean orbs glittering with more than love. They glittered with a promise, one that she had been waiting for forever.

_**If I lay here**_  
_**If I just lay here**_  
_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

"Danny, I will marry you." As he planted a kiss on her lavender lips both were thinking the same thing because after all that they had been through, all the love, the hate, the confusion and the realization...

_who said we were done?_


	19. Chapter 19

This is dedicated to those who didn't want it to end. This is the end, but also the beginning.

* * *

It didn't take long for word to spread that Sam and Danny had decided to stay together, not that anyone really was aware of their whole plot from the get go, but within weeks of their decision they sent out wedding invites because both wanted to be married as soon as possible and because with Sam being pregnant they wanted their child to be legit.

"Are you sure this is the color you want?" Pamela inquired, her tone one of disgust as she eyed the amethyst wedding dress. "Shouldn't you wear a pastel or cream or something?!" Sam smirked at the rise in her mother's voice and she really had wanted black, but thinking about Danny, not that the halfa cared what she wore, she wanted his memories of their wedding to be colorful. Hell, the halfa in question was wearing white and black to show the combination of both his halves.

"Mother, I do think that you should be entirely grateful I didn't wear black for my wedding day," the Goth stated. That shut her mother up quick, her lips thinning as she nodded. Not that the Goth didn't have something black on, but only Danny would get to see that. Affixing the green veil on her head with little ghosts sewn in the Goth smiled. She was surprised when Maddie had given her the veil with a request to wear it. Most girls, including Jazz, would say no to such a request, but Sam had been overjoyed to wear the veil. "Now, where is father?" she inquired.

"He was on his way, something about him and Jack having to pick up something," the red head stated. "I just never saw you marrying the Fenton boy, not that he's not a great kid, but his family..." Her mother faded off with a shudder.

"That family will be yours too and have saved you and yours on more than one occasion, mother." Pamela muttered something, but before the Goth could even begin to ask the door opened to reveal a very flustered Thurston. "What's up with you, dad?" she inquired stepping close to him. He said nothing as he held out a small pin. Picking it up she noticed that it was a ghost. Looking bewildered she watched as her father pinned one on his very agitated wife and another to his own suit.

"I will NOT wea-" Sam threw her mother a look that silenced her, even though she let out an aggravated sound. Music began outside, not the traditional bridal march, but it wasn't bad either. It was the sounds of instruments blending together to make a very beautiful song.

"Time to go!" Sam said with a smile as she took her father's hand. He looked unsure and her mother looked like she was going to kill over, but heading out first she took her seat. Before her was a rather nice looking gazebo with lavender and green roses covering it's white surface. A minister stood in all black while Danny stood looking sexy in his black and white tuxedo, with a little DP logo on his shirt instead of a corsage. All the Fentons wore one like Sam's family wore the ghost ones.

To the side of Danny was Tucker, also wearing one of the pins, but his suit was red like his beret that he was still wearing. On the other side was Dash, also wearing red and a beret as well. They were the only two while on the other side was Valerie in a matching red dress that was clingy to her once again pregnant form while next to her was Star, since Jazz refused to be paired with Dash, but the blond was more than happy to stand in now that Paulina had gone.

Danny looked up with a smile as everyone stood to watch as Sam accompanied by her father walked down the isle. Thurston smiled back as did Sam, though under her green veil you really couldn't tell. Flashes went off as people smiled and applauded a long awaited marriage between the pair of ghost fighters. Of course there was still their little secret that would arrive in nine months. As Sam took her last steps toward the man that she would have forever the music swelled and as she took his hand it died.

It was only minutes later that the couple were doing one of her traditions, the smashing of the glass. They had already done all the legalities of her religion so upon smashing the glass they were legally man and wife. Looking up at her husband with Danny looking down at his wife they kissed to the pleasure of those around them before Danny transformed, his tuxedo replaced by his black and white uniform. Sam smiled as she found herself hauled up to him before he took off toward the skies on their honeymoon.


End file.
